Three Little Words
by cndrow
Summary: Sequel #2 to 'Competition Over the Visitor', set a week after the '07 TMNT movie.  Leonardo must mend his relationships with his brothers and his partner after he's returned, but Raphael disappears daily.  Pairings include 'tcest': OCxDonnie, LeoxRaph
1. Chapter 1

Three Little Words

Information:  
This is the second sequel to my fanfiction _Competition Over the Visitor_. It is set a week after the '07 TMNT movie ended. There _will_ be tie-ins (and spoilers) to that movie.

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
Romantic pairings include 'turtlecest': OCxDonnie; LeoxRaph.  
Currently rated M for (eventual) language and innuendo.

Chapter One

_Sometimes silence speaks louder than words._

Leonardo gently rubbed his thumb over the ink in his journal. He'd written those words nearly three years ago, and they were just as true today as they were then.

It was a full week after he and his brothers had defeated the Stone Generals. Together, as a team, just as they'd always been.

Or had been, before he'd left.

His brow furrowed as he dipped the hard nub of his quill into a pot of ink. The last time he'd turned to his journal for solace, it had helped him through his current problems. Maybe it could again.

_I am a stranger in my own home._

He paused, a small drop of ink blotting on the paper. He closed his eyes as his instincts revolted against letting himself feel his sorrow. Steeling himself, he refilled his quill. He'd learned to feel freely once before; he could do it again.

_I feel rejection from each of my brothers and my adopted sister in different ways…_

_ Michaelangelo has been his usual self, yet not around me. Jokes roll easily from his tongue, he eyes me closely any time I'm near the kitchen to protect the appliances, and even showed me a new game he thought I might like last night. But his smile never reaches his eyes; he sits as far away from me as possible; and his sparring against me in regular practice is more brutal and personal than I remember. I'm finding myself desperately missing his touches and playful hugs._

_ Donatello rarely responds to any of my inquiries in more than single word answers. If I construct my questions so that I require a more complex reply, he reminds me that he's quite busy and I should save it for another time. I have noticed him spending a lot more time outside his lab and interacting with our brothers often, which speaks well of him. I just wish he would with me, also._

_ Alex is… difficult. She wears her resentment about her like a cloak, using it as security if I'm nearby. Like Donnie, she replies in short sentences only if I speak directly to her, and never starts a conversation. Her anger is deeply personal, and at times I wonder if I did something to her I'm not aware of._

_ Raphael_

Leonardo frowned, chewing on the tip of his pen. He stared at the paper for several minutes before he began writing again.

_Raphael simply isn't here. The only time he appears is at meals and practice. I've gone searching for him, but it seems he must be leaving the lair for hours on end, during both the day and night. I'm quite sure he's avoiding me, though he's courteous enough when he is home, even venturing to throw sarcastic remarks my way or support my opinion in a friendly argument between Mikey and I. He never meets my gaze, however. My room is slightly different than I remember it, and I am beginning to think he slept in here while I was away. So why is he running away now that I'm home? We have much to discuss, and drawing it out is only serving to torture us both._

He sighed, leaning back and filling his quill once more.

_I am going to find him tonight, come Hell or high water._

_ And I do not fear Hell, for I have already been there._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
Contains spoilers for the TMNT '07 movie.

Chapter Two

Mikey yelled, and Leonardo glanced up to look at his bedroom door, startled. It was indistinct, but it didn't sound angry. Unable to suppress his curiosity, Leo gently closed his journal and ran out to the landing, peering over the railing.

Michaelangelo and Raphael were throwing playful punches, talking over each other as they argued.

"No, Mikey, I am _not!_" Raph shouted, his fist connecting with his brother's shoulder and sending him stumbling back.

"_Please_ Raphie!" Mikey wheedled, then ducked as he sent a kick at Raph's stomach.

Raphael gave a soft grunt as Mikey's foot landed on his plastron. "I told you to not fuckin' call me that!"

"_Raaaphieeeeee,_" Mikey taunted, scuttling backwards and hiding behind an armchair.

Raph took a deep breath, pointing at him even as he grinned. "Yer not helping yer cause by makin' me mad."

"I'm playing the cute card!"

"Gods above, spare us," Donnie muttered, and Leo spied him leaning on the back of the couch, watching them with an amused smile.

"I'll cry!" Mikey threatened.

"That don't work on me," Raph retorted.

Donnie snorted, earning a glare from Raphael. "You caved in just yesterday when Mikey wanted the TV."

Leo frowned as he rested his palms on the railing. Raphael had been watching TV? When?

"Yeah- well- I wanted to watch that movie too," Raph sputtered.

"C'mon, Raph," Mikey whined, abandoning his cover and walking up to his brother. Leo couldn't see his eyes, but he was certain they were as large as saucers as he pleaded. "Just one ride! That's all I ask, just one! _Pleeeeeease?_"

Raphael slapped a hand on his face as his shoulders slumped. It was silent for a few seconds before he said, "Fine. Just this once."

Mikey squealed happily, scooping his brother in a tight hug, who tried to shrug him off.

"Leggo," Raph sighed in defeat.

"Only if you promise!"

"I promise. If ya don't let me go, I can't go get it," he said, rolling his eyes.

Mikey did so, skipping over to Donnie and rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Hey," Donnie said as Raph trudged toward the stairs. "No funny stuff- it's just a joyride."

"Yeah whateva, _Fearless Leader_," Raphael said jokingly over his shoulder.

Leonardo stiffened as he heard the nickname. Frowning, he realized Raphael might think he'd been spying on them, and melded into the shadow of the nearby pillar.

Fortunately Raphael's room was directly across from the staircase, and he went in without looking to either side. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Leo detached himself from the pillar and strode down the landing. Mikey greeted him with a dull smile as Leo reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What's going on?" Leo asked innocently.

Mikey blinked at him for a few seconds, then looked to Donnie. "We're going out."

"Where?"

Mikey shot him an irritated glance. "Out. I dunno where. Just out."

"Okay," Leo said placidly.

Donatello, who had been watching them with hooded eyes, spoke up. "The Nightwatcher is one of Mikey's heroes. He wants to ride on his Shell Cycle with him."

"Thanks, Don," Mikey muttered, crossing his arms.

Donnie shrugged. "It's not like he wouldn't find out."

"Yeah but..."

Donnie clapped a hand on his shoulder, giving his youngest brother a brilliant smile. "I told you it was alright as long as Raph agreed. Go have a blast."

Mikey flashed him a grin, then ran to the trophy room.

Leonardo's brow was marred with a frown. "Is this such a good idea?"

"It's harmless," Donnie said, lowering his gaze to intently study the mechanical object he'd been fiddling with.

"But what if-," Leo started, but Donatello cut him off with a glare.

"Mikey wanted permission; you were busy at the time."

"So he went to you," Leo said quietly.

Donnie just nodded.

Leo started to say something else, but stopped when he heard Raphael clunking down the stairs. Raph came to stand by them, zipping up his gloves.

"Hey," Leo said affably.

"Hey. Where'd that twerp go now?"

Donnie chuckled. "Getting your helmet, what else?"

Raphael sighed dramatically.

"Oh, give over," Donnie said, smirking. "You know you wanted an excuse to wear it again."

"I know, but I gotta put up a show for Mikey. Can't give in too easy or next thing I know he'll be leadin' me around on a leash."

Leonardo burst into laughter at the mental image, Donnie doubling over with him as they grinned.

"That's- That's the funniest thing I've heard in years," Leo gasped.

"Yeah? Well stick around, jungle boy; we might get ya to laugh more."

Leonardo sobered quickly, desperately searching Raphael for any emotion or indication, but found none. Raph's eyes were like glass; mirroring only Leo's reflection.

"I GOT IT!" Mikey crowed, barreling back into the room.

"Geez, took ya long enough." Raphael _harrumphed_ at him before he settled the helm on his head.

"Oooh," Mikey grinned, reaching up to touch him, but Raphael batted his hand away.

"Don't touch the lights," he growled.

"So cool," Mikey whispered, his face rapt with adoration.

Raphael paused, then flexed his arms.

"OOOH!" Mikey squealed, hopping in place. "Bro, that leather is killer awesome close up!" He tugged on his arm urgently. "Let's go let's go let's go!"

Raphael's chuckle was muffled as he let himself be dragged out of sight down the hall.

It was deathly quiet after they left except for Donnie moving to sit on the couch, still picking away at whatever was in his hands.

"Sit," Donnie said in a tone that broached no refusal.

Leo gladly did so, waiting patiently until his brother spoke again.

"They both still see me as in charge," Donnie said sharply. "I'm sorry if that offends you."

"It doesn't offend me," Leo said gently.

"They also don't like the idea that you want to take that leadership away from me."

Leonardo was silent as he absorbed this. He suppressed his happiness that Donnie was finally talking so he could concentrate on what he was saying.

"That… is the natural order of things," Leo finally remarked.

"Maybe, but our natural order has shifted while you were gone. Mikey especially seems resentful." Donnie looked up to give him a wry smile. "I think I've been filling the 'big brother' shoes for so long he's not wanting to change that yet again."

"He doesn't have to," Leo said quietly, but Donnie was already shaking his head.

"You have no idea how much I want to give leadership back to you," he said with a dark laugh. "You said I'd understand your need to leave eventually. Well, Leonardo, I do indeed." He stared at his brother purposefully. "You take on responsibilities so that the rest of us don't have to. I understand that now."

"You are... stronger than I," Leo said, his voice even softer. "You kept up your end of things while taking on the leader role. That is something I could never do."

"At least now I know I can," Donnie said, shrugging.

"You've done well with them. I am very proud of you."

Donatello nodded at him, putting the mechanical contraption down. "Leo, we can survive without you just fine."

Leo's heart twisted with regret, but he carefully kept his expression neutral. "That's… good."

Donatello's eyes softened as he gave him the first genuine smile Leo had seen since he'd been home. "_Living,_ however, is another matter entirely."

Leo's eyes widened as Donnie reached over, grabbing him in a fierce embrace. He swiftly returned it, holding his younger brother tightly to him.

"I didn't come home because something was missing," Leo said, his voice strained. "It wasn't until I came home I realized it was _you_, and Mikey and Alex and Raph."

"Raph…" Donnie leaned back, frowning at his brother. "Leo, I want to tell you something."

"I am the proverbial ear."

Donnie poked him roughly in his chest. "If you don't make Raphael happy again, I will kill you with my bare hands."

Leo shrank slightly from the malice burning in his eyes.

"I am _not_ fucking joking," Donnie continued, his expression deadly serious.

"Neither am I," Leo replied quietly.

"Good." Donnie breathed heavily, letting go of his rage. "Good. I'm worried sick about him. He hasn't gotten angry in a week. _Raphael. Not angry._" He glared at Leo. "You said you'd deal with the consequences. This is one of them. You're going to have to break him."

"_Break_ him?" Leo said, frowning.

"Break this wall he's built."

Leonardo nodded, finally understanding. "I will."

"I hope you can," Donnie sighed, relaxing back against the couch.

"I already have once," Leo admitted. "When- When I was captured."

"Yeah, and after _that_ he's been a placid little bunny rabbit."

Leonardo covered his mouth, trying his best to not laugh.

Donnie gave him a relieved smile. "So can I please go back to just being a simple genius?"

"Whenever you want," Leo chuckled.

"Thank the gods," Donnie groaned. "Then I'm sending those two to you when they start pestering me."

"That's fine." Leo glanced around the room. "Where's Alex, anyway?"

"Girl's night out with April."

"Ah." Leo smiled. "We haven't had a chance to talk much since I've been back."

"Probably because she's avoiding you like the Plague," Donnie said cheerfully. "She's taking it personally that you left Raph."

_Bingo._

Leo sighed, resting his head on the top of the couch. "That's gonna be a fun conversation. When I can catch her."

"Good luck," Donnie sniggered.

"Couldn't you help me out a little?"

"Oh hell no. You got yourself into this mess; you dig yourself out."

"Fair enough." He gestured at Donnie's hand. "Are- are you two married yet?"

Anger flickered back into Donnie's eyes. "Of course not. You weren't here."

Leonardo straightened, sitting up. "You… You both waited? For me?"

Donnie nodded silently.

"I am sorry."

Donatello shrugged. "Just don't let us down."

"Never again." Leo glanced down the hall where his two brothers had disappeared. "I'm surprised Mikey convinced Raph to go along with his scheme."

"You'd be surprised at Mikey a lot these days," Donnie laughed. "Our baby brother is all grown up. He goes out on his own à la Raphael, giving me a heart attack when he doesn't check in. He loves mixed drinks and staying up late with us. Lately he's been talking of trying to find someone to date."

Leonardo blinked, then began to chuckle. "Good for him."

Donnie gave him an evil smile. "And he's _aaaaall_ yours."

"Oh, thanks," Leo said dryly.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
I'm soooooooooooooo tired….. I will respond to reviews in the mornnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
Contains spoilers for the TMNT '07 movie.

Not to sound self-promoting, but you might want a tissue box with this chapter. I did. That's all I'm saying.

Chapter Three

Leonardo tried his best to stay awake until Mikey and Raph came home, but he must've fallen asleep long before they returned. He fuzzily remembered Donnie helping him to his room sometime during the night, and woke up alone in his bed the next morning.

Punching his pillow, he rolled out of bed and automatically began donning his gear. He was either going to have to adjust his internal clock to staying up late, or force the others to retire earlier. Honestly, he couldn't decide which was the lesser of two evils. It hadn't been a problem before; he and Raph had reached a compromise, Leo staying up an hour or two later than normal most evenings, and Raph doing his best to get up earlier on their "freebie" Wednesday mornings.

Leo sighed as he tugged roughly at a wrist strap. He couldn't be awake for more than a few minutes before his mind wandered to Raph, and he knew from this last week that he wouldn't be able to stop until he fell unconscious that night.

His fists tightened at his sides. It was going to end _today_. No matter the outcome.

* * *

"Too slow, Mike," Raph taunted, ducking away from a spinning nunchaku.

Michaelangelo scowled, bracing a foot against the base of the wall before launching himself bodily at him, scoring a blow on the back of his shell as Raph spun past him.

"Better!" Raph grinned. "Wrong angle, though."

They clashed together again, and a sai was tangled in Mikey's chain. With a crow of joy, Mikey yanked the weapon away from Raph, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"Much better," Raphael laughed, turning his body to present less of a target. "Now take the other."

"Scary, isn't it?" Donnie said quietly as he and Leo watched the two spar.

"A- a bit," Leo said, eyes wide. "Both of them."

Donnie's narrow eyes slid to Leo's. "Mikey dumped his entire cereal bowl on top of Raph's head this morning. Raph _laughed with him._"

"I…" Leo ducked his head in embarrassment. "I was so tired last night."

"I noticed," Donnie chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. "You were out a good two hours before they got in."

"Donnie, I hate to ask, but I'm going to need some coffee this afternoon. Black coffee."

"Determined, are you?" he laughed, leaning on his Bo.

"Quite," Leo said through gritted teeth.

"Good." Donnie gave him an odd look as he added, "Want some advice?"

"No, thank you."

"No?"

Leo shook his head. "As you so aptly put it, I must dig myself out of this one."

"True. But remember; no man is an island." Donnie's smile was gentle.

Leonardo put a hand on his shoulder as he smiled back. "Wise words, which I will heed."

"Seriously, will you take some advice?" Donnie pressed, his eyes twinkling.

Leo chuckled as he nodded.

"I'll send Mikey to talk to you later. Don't waste the opportunity. And Leo?"

"Yes?"

"You need to go to them." Donatello smiled again. "I appreciate you waited until I was good and ready to talk, but they need you to approach _them._"

His katanas whispered as Leo pulled them from his back. "I have already been planning it; thank you."

Donnie's smile widened as he moved to block.

* * *

Leonardo frowned as he listened to the headphones. Donnie had set him up with a new playlist, and he couldn't decide if he loved the music or downright _hated_ it. It was going to be one extreme or the other; he just hadn't decided which he felt more.

Shrugging, he settled more comfortably on his bed, trying desperately to relax. Distracted while talking to Donnie, he'd semi-accidently drank three cups of coffee. Leo was beginning to wonder if his skin was going to crawl off his bones.

His frown deepened as he tried to find his centre, but the unfamiliar music was distracting. Donnie had promised the music would help, but he wasn't so sure now. He fought the alien sounds as his mind raced.

A moment later, Leo shot off the bed as fingers drummed on top of his head, his breathing ragged as he turned to stare at a startled Mikey.

"What the hell, Mike?" Leo snapped. "Warn me next time!"

"Whoa, Leo," Mikey said, holding his hands up in apology. "You're wound tighter than an eight-day clock. What's your deal?"

Leo took a deep breath, pulling the headphones off. "Had too much coffee by mistake. I'm sorry, Mikey. I'm on edge."

"You're telling me," Mikey grumped. "Weren't you in the kitchen just, like, two minutes ago?"

"No," Leo said, forcing his voice to sound calm. "What is it, Mikey?"

"I-," Mikey started, but paused and awkwardly patted Leo's shoulder. "I _am_ sorry I startled you. Seriously. I heard someone in the kitchen, and I since Donnie and sis were with me, I figured it was you."

"Raph's still out," Leo sighed.

Mikey snorted. "_Duh._"

"So who was in the kitchen?"

They shared a look of concern, rising quickly to their feet and running down the stairs. A thorough search of the kitchen, then living area, then the entire lair turned up nothing and no one.

"I don't get it," Mikey said, scratching his head. "The TV wasn't on. Sensei's turned in early."

Leonardo took a steadying breath. "Whatever it was, the lair is secure. Perhaps Raph ducked back in for a moment. What did you want, Mikey?"

A variety of emotions flitted through Mikey's eyes, too fast for Leo to properly recognize.

"I'm going out," Mikey finally said, averting his gaze as he scuffed his foot on the floor. "Just wanted to let you know."

"Oh? Where?" Leo asked, keeping his tone light.

"Just _out,_" Mikey replied evasively.

"You can tell me where or… I can go with you?" Leo offered, giving his brother a half-smile, but it was met with a scowl.

"Hell no, I don't need a babysitter."

"I wasn't suggesting you do," Leo said quietly. "I'd like to spend some time with you if you felt like it. I could use your company."

Mikey opened his mouth to retort, and then closed it in surprise as he saw the pleading in his brother's eyes. Leo never _begged_. "Fine. Just keep up."

"I'll do my best," Leo said dryly as Mikey took off at a fast pace out of the lair. They ran for a long time through the sewers, and when Mikey finally pointed up at a stained grate, Leo smiled back in recognition.

They paused only to give a brief wary glance before they climbed onto the street beside a long abandoned building. Twin begrimed ladders cast angular shadows, and Leo put a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"How about a bet?" Leo said, giving him a challenging grin.

"_What?_" Mikey gave him a stunned look.

"First to the top?"

"Ooh… you're on!"

"But-," Leo's eyes darted restlessly before glancing back at his brother. "No ladders."

"Hmm." Mikey studied the eroded wall before them, then slowly nodded. "Say when."

Leo sank his fingers into a crevice, hanging silently while he waited for Mikey to get a hold of his own. "Ready?"

"Prepare to get your ass kicked."

"Go."

They scrabbled at the loose brick and concrete as they shot upwards, silt and pebbles dropping to the earth in their wake. Keeping a close eye on the other's progress, they stayed a respectable distance apart, using any and every fault in the wall to propel themselves ever faster.

As it was one of the tallest buildings for miles, they were panting by the time they reached the midpoint. Leo gasped as Mikey's foot slipped, then found purchase on a wobbly brick.

"Don't wait up, Leo," Mikey wheezed, rapidly scrambling up the side again. "Cause I'll be waiting for you at the top."

"You wish," Leo taunted haughtily.

Leo slipped twice as he passed a particularly damaged floor, giving Mikey a considerable lead, who mocked him over his shoulder. Leo frowned, melding himself to the shaky wall and fairly flew up it with a burst of energy, his feet as light and sure as if they were on an even keel.

Mikey shrieked and redoubled his efforts as he saw his brother barreling toward him, but was unable to match Leo's momentum. Moments later, Leo's hand slammed on the top of the building, pulling himself halfway up before he felt a hand wrap around an ankle. He tried to shake the grip but Mikey was determined, tugging roughly and unbalancing his elder brother. He laughed as Leo fell back, catching his arm and steadying him against the wall- albeit below him.

"Ha!" Mikey yelled as he swung his legs out of Leo's reach and rolled his body on the roof.

"That… was _dirty_," Leo panted, pulling himself onto the roof for the second time. "You've been… spending too much time… with Raph."

"Don't you… know it," Mikey giggled, leaning back into a pile of rubble and watching the dark sky.

The rooftop echoed with their heavy breathing while their bodies calmed. Leo rested his shell against a half-wall nearby, a peaceful smile on his face. This was their favourite lookout point in the entire city. The view was incredible; all of New York lay below them like a sparkling gift.

"So why are we up here, Mikey?" Leo finally asked.

"Just wait…" Mikey crossed one leg onto his other knee, kicking his foot in time to a tune he hummed.

Several quiet moments passed, then Leo heard a faint noise.

Plip.

Plip, plip. Plip.

Plip, plip, plop.

Leo held out his hands, catching the first raindrops as his smile grew.

"Don said a storm was blowing in," Mikey said quietly. "Not a bad one; just enough for a nice shower."

"What a great idea, Mikey," Leo sighed happily, tilting his head back to let the increasing rain spatter against his face.

"I learned something about water when- when you didn't come back."

Leo winced at the accusatory tone, but kept listening.

"Water grounds us. Not just cause we're turtles, but _everyone._ Water flows and changes, yielding and stubborn at the same time. If you give yourself to the water, it will cleanse you."

Leo stared at him, startled at the maturity of his words. "Mike- I'm-,"

Mikey flashed him a lopsided grin. "I didn't come up with that. I overheard Alex telling Donnie that when she was begging for a bathtub to be installed."

Leonardo burst into laughter, leaning his head back into the downpour. "Gods, Michaelangelo. I have missed you."

He heard Mikey mutter something, and dipped his head down to ask him to repeat; then paused as he saw a green blur in his vision before Mikey fell into his arms.

"_I hate you_," Mikey said forcefully, his voice thick and heavy. "You always harp on me being more responsible, then you didn't even let us know you were _alive!_"

Leo held him close, rocking him gently. "That _is_ unforgiveable, Mikey. I was reaching for such an unattainable goal, I lost myself. I nearly lost my family, as well."

"And- And you know I love Donnie to death," Mikey sniffed. "But he just isn't _you,_ Leo. He tried really, really hard. And he did a good job, too," he added defensively.

"I know he did," Leo said quietly.

"But- But-," Mikey sighed, tilting his face to the rain as he closed his eyes. "I did you proud, Leo. I took care of them even though I was miserable inside."

"You don't have to tell me," Leo replied, gently squeezing one of his arms. "I can see it for myself."

"And when I _couldn't stand it anymore_, I came up here when it rained." Mikey lowered his head into his hands, his shoulders shaking slightly. "That way no one could see I was crying."

Leo cradled his head, wrapping his own hands around his. "_Never again, Mikey_," he breathed vehemently. "I will never allow myself to hurt you in such a way again."

Mikey parted his fingers, one wide fearful eye peeking up at him. "Do you promise, for real, this time?"

Leo leaned down to rest his forehead against his brother's. "Michaelangelo, I understand the power of the spoken word now. Never again will I betray that power. I promise you, Mikey. I'm never leaving again. Only death will briefly part us."

A heart wrenching sob rasped in Mikey's throat as they clung to one another, and the rain cried with them.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Though I've never done this before, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to someone in particular:  
Tauni, I've _desperately_ needed a dedicated Mikey fan's insight for months. And let me tell you, it was worth the struggle I've been through to write Mikey so that I could meet you! Though _'my'_ Mikey may not be close to yours, you helped me get through this chapter, and I'm much happier with the result than I thought I'd be!

Dudes and dudettes, forgive my late replies; I'm still tangling with family problems and I was so, so dead tired last night. Fortunately I got this chapter written in plenty of time before I'm gonna pass out. :P

Saya the Awesome Ninja Cat: Hehe, sometimes when I'm writing I find myself actually viewing the events unfold from Leo's perspective; it's kinda creepy sometimes, to be honest, and it was a relief to finally let him have his own voice in the first chapter of this story. He can be… insistent. O_o Donnie is SO looking forward to watching Alex's imminent explosion- he's been on the receiving end many times, and he gets a huge kick out of watching her get angry at someone else! Preferably Raph, but Leo will work for now. *evil cackle*

XxNightwatchersBabexX: Mikey with a girlfriend… I dread what would happen to the formerly-all-male lair with _two_ girls gadding about in it. Muwahaha!

lil151emo: Well, Mikey and Leo are going to be okay… I wonder if Leo will have to keep putting off his promise to himself to talk to Raph?

The Mutant Rebel: You and me both! Hehe Alex is so gonna kick Leo's ass into next week… I'm scared just to WRITE it…

Amalia Janeway: Well…. My writing demon says stalk away, because it feeds him nightly. o.o *ahem* It's been rather difficult to try to step back from the ending of the movie (which of course had to wrap up at least satisfactorily happy) and imagine the true repercussions of Leo being gone, and not even sending word that he's alright. Raphael wouldn't be the only one who would resent Leo naturally asserting leadership over them again- although I could see Donnie going YES PLEASE GOD TAKE THIS AWAY. *snerk* To be honest, I feel Leo had firm ideas on why he had to leave _when he left_… but _now_ he seriously doubts the validity of them. They're each giving him back his purpose among them- so far we've seen Donnie state his need for someone to take responsibilities so they can each tend to what they do best; Mikey emphasizing the need for family. Yes, the movie bugs the crap out of me, still, even with me puzzling this all out. I think it always shall because it was such a shallow plothole! :P

ninjalover13: Uh. Well. *hangs head* Okay, I'll go ahead and state this clearly. No. I just don't see the need for a minor character just to pair up with Mikey. :/ Yes, he's definitely matured now and he's going to search out his own friends and dates topside- but that probably won't be featured in my story. I hinted at it, though, because I could totally see Mikey doing such a thing now that he's matured. :3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
Contains spoilers for the TMNT '07 movie.  
*This chapter contains allusions to tcest.*  
**In fact, every chapter after this one will probably be mentioning Leo and Raph's relationship…**

Chapter Four

Red LED lights drilled into Leo's eyes, and he sighed at the clock. He had barely slept after he and Mikey had finally found the strength to make the long trek home. The caffeine had long since worn off and he was utterly exhausted, yet sleep still eluded him. The numbers cheerfully told him it was still yet another hour to his habitual meditation.

He'd wasted enough time moping under the covers; he might as well find something useful to do. Even washing dishes would be better than this- as long as he avoided the side of the kitchen with the toaster.

Carefully he rolled out of bed, his muscles groaning with the effort. The lack of consistent sleep was rapidly catching up to him, and he feared at this rate he might even get sick within a week or two. Leonardo's body could handle a lot of abuse, but he did not have Raphael's insane immune system. It was ironic, considering how often Leo enjoyed testing his own physical limits; but his health was directly related to how much rest he had.

And yet again his feet hadn't hit the floor for more than a minute before Raphael flitted across his mind, but this time he didn't try to control or altogether banish the thought.

After all… How quickly was Raphael's head filled with thoughts of Leo when he awoke?

Leonardo smiled to himself. Just because Raphael wanted to run away from a problem didn't mean it wasn't pressing in on his thoughts the moment his guard slipped. And he was always sluggish after sleep.

Well, not _always…_

Leo rubbed his eyes, firmly closing any avenue of _that_ type of thought. There'd be plenty of time to tend to those feelings later. His first order of attack was to find where Raphael was disappearing to. He was going to keep an eagle eye on his younger brother all day if it _killed_ him.

He sighed. He'd been making promises to himself every morning, and yet he still hadn't made any headway with Raph. Perhaps he was dooming himself without realizing it.

Snorting at the superstitious thought, he quietly slipped out of his room, then froze against the nearby brick pillar. Finding Raphael was easier than he'd thought; he and Alex were in the kitchen having a heated… conversation? Discussion? Argument? It was hard to tell with those two. Leo sighed once more, kneeling by the pillar as he watched them. He _hated_ eavesdropping, but even through his disgust, he certainly enjoyed the insight it was offering over the last few days.

Besides, you didn't walk between Alex and the object of her anger.

"Because I need this _soon,_" Raphael sighed, poking at a sheet of paper he was holding up to her nose. "And I don't wanna do it by myself anyway."

She crossed her arms as she tapped a small foot, hostility lining every movement. "There is _no _way I'm helping you make something for him again. Ever. _Ever._"

Leo gripped the pillar, his fingernails digging into the mortar as his tired mind raced with questions.

Raphael threw his arms in the air in frustration. "Geez, we already had a funeral for the damn painting. It's been over a _year!_"

"It was my best," she said, her fury melting into a sad expression.

"I can't say I'm sorry any more than I have," Raphael said steadily. He held the paper up once more. "I can't do this filigree. It's too delicate for me, and Don's got too much work up his ass to ask him to leave his precious lab. _C'monnnnn_, Alex. You did such a _great_ job on Don's naginata."

"I…" Leo could see her resistance falter momentarily. "I've got my hands full helping Mikey with his tonfas."

"Psh, yer almost done with those, he told me himself."

She snatched the paper from him, frowning as her eyes darted over it. "You really don't have an artistic bone in your body, do you?"

He flicked her head with his fingers playfully. "You already know that."

"The- the- what is this?"

"Cruciform," he supplied.

"The cruciform is too large, isn't it?"

"So you'll redraw it an' help me, right?" he grinned.

"Ugh!" She folded the paper. "Do you know how much research this is going to take to make properly?"

"Aww, how sad; you'll have to 'convince' Don into, _gasp_, researchin' somethin'!"

She chuckled. "You win."

"I knew I would," he said smugly. "Ya can't resist fixin' my doodles."

She finally allowed herself to grin excitedly. "How big will it be? Going for the bastard sword or more into the claymore and zweihänder lengths?"

"Definitely longer," Raphael said, nodding thoughtfully. "Hey, we should get goin'."

"Cripes. You and your _doodles _making me late for my own showing," she muttered as she pocketed the paper. She glanced at him pointedly. "Well?"

"Well what?" he said, lazily watching her shrug into a thin suit coat.

"Didn't Donnie tell you he's not in charge anymore?"

"Yeah." Leo could barely hear his response.

"Well, get a move on; we need to leave."

"How about a note?" Raph suggested, sounding uncomfortable.

Alex snorted, crossing her arms again. "What, you gonna pussy out?"

Raphael bristled, and their gazes locked in a staring match before he whirled and took off toward the stairs.

Leonardo darted quickly back into his room, suddenly very glad he'd left the door open. He gently but swiftly closed it; then dove under his blanket, desperately trying to slow his breathing. It was nearly back to normal when there was a rap on the door.

Raphael was knocking on his- _their_ door. It was the most unsettling thing Leo had witnessed since he'd been home. He rolled out of bed and cracked the door open, raising an eyebrow.

"Gotta go help Alex with last minute touches on her art display," Raphael said gruffly, getting right to the point. "Gonna miss mornin' practice."

Leo's heart leapt even as his eyes narrowed. "Then you will have to train this afternoon with me." He'd have Raphael all to himself for a _whole hour_.

"Yep. See ya then." Raphael waved a hand dismissively, walking away with a somewhat hurried gait.

A thought occurred to him, and he stepped out onto the landing. "Hey?" Leo called, peering over the railing.

Raphael and Alex turned twin glares up at him, and his friendly smile faded slightly.

"Do you want any assistance?" Leo asked, his quiet voice echoing in the tense silence.

Alex stepped to the side instinctively, putting herself between the two brothers. She was _protecting_ him, Leo realized in astonishment. And Raphael was _letting_ her.

"I've got all the muscle I need." She gave Leo a haughty look down her nose, which was well executed considering she had to look _up_ at him.

Leonardo just nodded as they ducked into the nearby hall, the main lair door opening and swinging shut seconds later. He retreated to his room, a silly grin on his face.

So much for keeping an eye on Raphael all day... But, score one for Team Leo with afternoon practice!

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Leo would totally keep score in his head. xD  
I love the word "zweihänder". I really, really do!

OH.. P.S... Just wanting to give a head's up to you guys, but smut will be incoming sometime soon. If 'Competition' didn't bother you, neither will this. But if there's any new readers, or people who wish to skim over certain parts, I will be certain to give a warning up top if it's more than just thoughts or talking.  
At the risk of sounding like a broken record... I don't want to offend anyone, and I've actually had a few readers who read my story who don't like tcest. I shall respect any and all opinions, and be very honest with warnings! ^^

Okay, back to my original footnote:

I've always wondered why they didn't show the Turtles with other weapons than their main ones. I mean, there's _no_ way Splinter would let them learn just one weapon and it's style. No way. So I amused myself with some ideas… Look up the names on Wikipedia, there's some very thorough and interesting information on these, along with nice photos.

Mikey's interested in tonfas- a weapon shaped like a very odd 'T'. To me, it seems more defense oriented, with very little range that would force him even closer to his opponents. Very hands-on type of deal. [EDIT: Amalia informed me that Mikey and tonfa are canon. I had _no_ idea. Now I'm all upset; I was trying to be original. Boo. But thank you for the head's up, Amalia!]

Donnie's got a naginata; not a far cry from his Bo. It's basically a bladed Bo. He wants a metal option, dammit.

Raph's gonna be begging Alex to help design some kamas for him next. Think short-handled sickles. Again, not too far out of his comfort zone, but different enough to add some new strategy.

And then Raph wants to forge a large, heavier two-handed sword for Leo. There's so, so many bad puns to be made here but I'll pass… for now…

Must resist…  
Resistance fading…  
_Ahahaha! MUST RESIST_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
Contains spoilers for the TMNT '07 movie.  
*This chapter contains allusions to tcest.*

Chapter Five

"If you don't sit down _now_, I will _make_ you," Donnie growled.

"Sorry," Leo muttered, immediately resting on the infirmary cot.

"_Stop fidgeting_."

"Sorry."

"Don't touch that."

"Sorry…"

Donatello sighed, rolling himself back from his computer desk and leveled a stare at his elder brother. Leonardo opened his mouth, but Donnie cut him off abruptly.

"If you say 'sorry' one more time, I'm going to give you a very good reason to be on that bed," he threatened.

Leonardo's mouth clamped shut, his wide eyes miserable.

Donnie rubbed an aching shoulder. It was all well and good for Leonardo to be unsettled- frankly, he thought Leo deserved it- but it was rubbing off on him. He had three projects to finish before the day was done, and no time for mistakes. He never thought he'd see the day when _Leo_ would be more annoying to have in his lab than Mikey!

Donatello glanced at the clock, but Leo interrupted his thoughts.

"Twenty minutes," he said in a dull tone.

"Why don't you go wait in the dojo?" Donnie suggested, trying to not sound as frustrated as he felt.

"It's so quiet…"

"Maybe you need some quiet." Donnie strained his words slightly, trying to imply the fact that he himself certainly needed the peace.

"I spent nearly two years speaking no more than a handful of words. Fuck quiet."

Donnie's eyes widened at the curse. "Geez, Leo. Drink some tea or meditate or listen to some music or- or _something._"

"Something away from here?" Leo asked gently. There was no malice in his voice, but Donnie felt a pang of guilt anyway.

"I need to get this done," Donnie explained, gesturing to his computer.

"I understand." Leo's eyes flashed to life as he stood. "Donnie, do me a favour."

"What?"

"Next time tell me to get the hell out if I'm pestering you."

Donnie chuckled. "Okay. Next time, no throwing your pity party in here."

Leo got up, clapping a hand on his shoulder before walking to the lab door. A red flag dinged in Donnie's head and he spun, grabbing hold of Leo before he was out of reach.

"Hang on. Stand there."

"First you want me to go…" Leo teased, watching his brother with tired eyes as he crossed the room. Donatello pulled a white box from a recess in the wall, and Leo tensed. That harmless looking case was none so affectionately deemed the 'Box of Pain'. It was a First Aid Kit: Donatello Super Edition and pain usually ensued if he had to use its contents on his brothers.

"What- What-," Leo stuttered, backing his shell against the door.

"Relax," Donnie chided. "I just want to take your temperature."

Leo's palm gripped the door handle instinctively as Donnie came at him with a long, thin thermometer. Dutifully he opened his mouth and held it under his tongue for a full minute. When Donnie pulled it out, Leo gave him a wry smile.

"What did I do to deserve Doctor Donnie today?"

Donatello didn't reply as he pulled a tiny flashlight out and moved it across Leo's eyes, studying his dilation.

When Donnie brought his hand up and snapped his fingers loudly by Leo's left ear, he jumped.

"How many hours of sleep have you gotten in the last week?" Donnie asked, frowning.

Leo's eyes studied the ceiling intently as his lips moved, silently counting. "Seventeen, give or take."

"_Leo,_" Donnie sighed in exasperation. "No more coffee for you."

"But-,"

"No. And no sodas. Herbal teas only."

"But I need-,"

"_Sleep,_" Donnie said firmly. "You know damn well you get sick if you let yourself get run down." He snapped the 'Box of Pain' shut before replacing it in the wall, and Leo couldn't stop himself from breathing a sigh of relief. "You're going to take something to help you sleep tonight."

"No," Leo replied, shaking his head. "I don't want drugs."

"And I don't want to give them to you, but I will," Donnie said evenly. "Just one night's worth. It's not the end of the world to get some chemical help for one night." Donnie grabbed Leo's hand and placed a tiny white pill in it. "Make me happy. Just keep it. If you're still awake after midnight, take it. Please."

Leo nodded unhappily.

"Now…" Donatello relaxed into his chair, massaging the back of his neck with one hand. "You're riding too much on this afternoon practice."

Leo's dark eyes clouded as he opened his mouth to defend himself, but Donnie kept talking.

"It's _one hour_. An hour where you'll be concentrating on physical exercise." Donnie leaned forward, staring at him. "If I left Alex for a year and half, do you think one hour would make everything magically okay?"

"N- No."

"Then why are you expecting that for yourself?"

Leo pressed his shell heavily against the door as he sagged against it. "He's avoiding me." Donnie's eyes flashed, and Leo added hastily, "I don't blame him."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I…" Leo finally shrugged helplessly. "I was simply hoping for it, I suppose. It sounds stupid when I think about it logically."

"Exactly. Now go have an enjoyable practice, then…" Donnie gave him a sly smile. "You should ask Lexi where Raph goes."

"She knows?" Leo asked eagerly.

"Probably." Donnie couldn't resist sniggering, and Leo was immediately suspicious.

"…What?"

"Oh, I can't wait," Donnie said, rubbing his hands together gleefully. "One of my greatest personal pleasures is watching my precious blow up… _at someone else!_"

"_Wow,_ Donnie. Thanks," Leo sighed.

"Oh, don't thank me. Thank _you_ for the upcoming show." Donatello turned back to his computer, waving a hand. "And seriously. Enjoy the practice."

"I will. Thank you yet again, Donnie," Leo replied quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, you owe me and all that shit. Now _please, _leave me to my machines."

* * *

[Author's Note]  
I enjoy thinking Donnie can command immediate fear in any of his brothers with a Box of Pain medikit. *gigglesnort*  
So, uh, Donnie kinda hijacked this chapter… I'm sorry. I actually did not have this chapter planned _at all_. *hangs head in shame* He was sneaky. The _planned _chapter will resume now…

XxNightwatchersBabexX: Okay, I totally planned on writing the practice but then Doctor Donnie insisted on seeing to Leo first… -_- *ahem* The practice is coming next!

Amalia Janeway: Once again, thank you for pointing out the tonfa thing. The more I think about it, the more awesome I think the idea would be. Although I keep getting distracted thinking about Donnie with a naginata… *starry eyes*

The Mutant Rebel: Lexi will be scary. Donnie is nearly hopping with evil glee to watch the confrontation… o_O And, I know they're slow in coming, but Leo _will_ give his family concrete answers at some point. Just… not yet. Sorry. :/


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
Contains spoilers for the TMNT '07 movie.  
*This chapter CONTAINS tcest- though not in the way you might think.*

Chapter Six

"Forgive me for not mentioning it earlier, but I'm very proud of you and Mikey's sparring."

Raphael raised his eyebrow at Leo in question.

"I can tell you've been pushing his training," Leo smiled back.

"Ah. Yeah." Raph shrugged as he tugged a pair of sais from the weapon rack. "Guess he was sick of me trashin' his ass."

Leonardo gently slid his katanas from their scabbards. "Did the art show go well? Attack."

"Smooth as glass," Raphael said, dropping into an offensive stance and beginning to circle him.

"Does this happen often?" Leo asked, resting his weight on the ball of his foot as Raphael advanced.

"Every month or so." He thrust, parried, then slashed at Leo's side as he rolled away. "We take turns gettin' up to help with last minute prep."

"That _was _pretty early," Leo admitted, ignoring a feint and sending one of his own.

"Yep."

Raphael's eerie calm was starting to worry Leonardo, but he forced his concern to the corners of his mind. Whether they resolved anything or not, right now he was simply happy to be in Raphael's presence. He took Don's advice and ended the attempts at conversation, throwing himself fully into attacking and defending. Leo was pleased to note several new tricks and traps, and nodded his approval when Raph brought him down twice. Raphael must've been saving those moves, as he hadn't used them in normal morning practice yet. By the time the hour was up, they were both breathing heavy and wearing satisfied smiles.

Leonardo threw him a towel, rubbing one across his face vigorously. He froze when he heard Raph speak up.

"Hey, Leo?"

He was sure his heart was going to explode out of his chest. Raphael hadn't _started_ a conversation with him since he couldn't remember when. Leo sighed deeply into the towel before replying. "Yes?"

"Ya look tired. Get some rest, 'kay?"

Leo removed the towel from his face, thrilled to see a flicker of concern cross Raph's face. He couldn't resist giving him a wry grin. "Don't worry. Doctor Donnie already caught up with me."

Raphael just nodded back, running the towel down one arm.

One sweat-slicked, muscled arm that flexed _so_ deliciously as he cupped his elbow with the soft material-

Leo shook his head, rubbing his eyes with a hand. _Seriously_ needed to avoid that train of thought. He pivoted slightly so Raphael was not in his direct line of sight and hurriedly finished wiping himself down.

"Done?" Raphael asked, walking up to him and holding out a hand for the towel.

"With this, yes," Leo said quietly as he handed it over.

"O-kay," Raph drawled, giving him an odd look as he balled the towels together and threw them into the nearby hamper.

"Raph, can we talk?"

"Nope." Raphael actually _smiled_ at him before walking casually to the door.

Leo was so stunned at the gentle refusal he didn't move until Raph disappeared from sight. He tilted forward, his legs screaming as he ran after Raphael.

"_Wait,_" Leo nearly begged, his heart sinking as he saw he was making a beeline for the lair exit.

Raphael just waved a hand at him without turning around.

Leo barreled past him, planting himself firmly in front of the door. "You're going out _again?_"

"Yep." Raphael crossed his arms, standing still patiently.

"Perhaps you should stay home for _one_ night," Leo suggested, his tone sharper.

"Nope."

Dammit, he was going to lose his temper before Raphael did!

"Then take someone with you."

"I'm good."

"Raphael." Leo breathed once through his mouth steady his nerves. "You cannot go out by yourself."

Raph didn't respond; he was a living statue as he regarded Leo with those mirrored golden eyes.

"Take Mikey," Leo offered quietly.

"He's busy. So's Don, and Alex." He lowered his head, his stance shifting ever so slightly. "And I sure as hell ain't takin' you."

Leo was actually relieved to finally see anger flash briefly in his eyes.

"You know the rules, Raphael," Leo retorted. "I've allowed you your space, but-,"

"_Allowed?_" Raphael snapped, narrowing his eyes. "I take my space whenever I damn well need it. So move."

Leo opened his mouth to fire back a reply when he saw Alex stomping up to them. Great.

"What the hell?" she muttered, rapidly taking in the scene. She pointed at Leo accusingly. "Get the hell outta his way."

"Please mind your own business," Leo said, trying to keep his voice even.

Alex's emerald eyes blazed furiously.

Raphael noticed this and tugged on her shoulder roughly, gaining her attention with a gasp. He shook his head at her, and she frowned.

"Stay out of this, please," Leo reaffirmed, irritated at their silent conversation.

"Go on," Raph muttered.

Alex gave Leo a look of pure loathing as she took a few steps back, crossing her arms to watch them with hooded eyes.

"I'm goin' out, Leonardo," Raph said, his anger now apparent in his twisted expression. "An' ya can't actually stop me, as I just proved in the dojo. Now move."

Leo stared at him, stunned again. His anger melted as he realized it was controlling his desires. He stepped aside swiftly. "I would much prefer you stay at home by choice," he said softly. "Be- Be safe."

Raphael snorted as he shoved past him roughly, quickly swallowed by the darkness beyond the door. Leo pulled it closed, then turned to see Alex had retreated further into the main living area, but was obviously waiting on him. He sighed inwardly as he approached her.

"What the fuck do you think you're going to accomplish here?" she snapped, tapping a foot angrily. He was really beginning to hate that habit of hers.

"Alex," he said quietly, "would you like to sit?" He gestured at the kitchen table behind them.

"Hell no I don't want to sit. Answer the damn question."

"_Donnie!_" Mikey hissed from the couch. "Donnie, you're gonna miss it!"

Donatello flew into the room, an evil grin on his face.

"Oh no," Alex muttered as she took in the brother's eagerness. She turned, and Leo was pleased to note their panic as her angry gaze swept over them. "Get out."

Donnie and Mikey protested immediately, but she cut them off with another glare.

"I don't have time for this," she sighed. "Mikey, get out or I'm showing Leo your hidden stash of sex toys."

"Wha-!" He gulped, his face a mixture of both annoyance and guilt. He gave Donnie an apologetic grin and bolted upstairs, slamming his bedroom door.

"And you, honey…" Alex walked into the kitchen and came back with the unplugged toaster. "I'll give it to him if you don't leave."

"Oh, you little bitch!"

She shoved the toaster at Leo, who was backing away with wide eyes.

"I'm going!" Donatello shrieked, then dove back into his lab.

Leo couldn't help but grin at her ingenuity. "That was… unique."

"I'm full of surprises," she smiled back. "_Dammit_, that was too amusing for me to hold on to my temper."

"Will you please sit with me?" Leo asked again, and this time she nodded wearily, sitting across from him after replacing the toaster on the counter.

"Alex… I don't care what you say- well, I _do_- but please, just talk. Tell me anything."

She stared at him, her shoulders slumping; a strange contrast to her former fiery anger. "You left him. All I can think about is how I'd feel if Donnie left me. I…" She leaned forward, emphasizing her next words. "I _hated_ you."

He nodded, pleased to note the use of past tense. "Go on."

"You didn't break his heart. You threw it under a sixteen ton bulldozer, tore it apart with all the savagery of a pack of starving wolves, then burnt it piece by piece on a stake as an offering to foul primeval gods."

Leo shifted uncomfortably at intense imagery.

"You know what you are to us, Leo?" she said, abruptly changing the subject.

"I'm beginning to understand," he replied softly.

"Donnie puts it more rationally than I; something about responsibilities and such. But this is the cold, hard fact. You're not the sword of the family; you're the shield."

He blinked at her, reminded of how perceptive she'd been of their personalities.

"And while you were gone playing Tarzan, Raph took over that role. Donnie's the big brother, but Raph was the protector."

Leo nodded dumbly, not wanting to interrupt.

"Raph's always been your protector, so it was instinctive for him. But with you gone, no one had his back like you did." Leo saw the anger crinkling her eyes again. "So I've been his shield."

"An interesting, and visual, concept," he said after she fell silent.

"How could you do that to him?" she hissed, hot tears slipping down her cheeks. "You know damn well how insecure he is. I- I've had to pick up the pieces. I repaired him as best I c-could-," She lowered her face.

Leo reached forward impulsively, then slammed back into his chair as her left fist connected with his jaw. A perfect sucker punch.

"You owe me answers!" she snarled. "And more importantly, you owe _him_ answers!"

Leonardo rubbed his face, shocked. "Then tell me where he is."

Her face went slack as she gasped. She pointed at him in disbelief. "You don't know where he is?"

"No," he said irritably. "Or I wouldn't be here, would I?"

"You… don't know…" She settled back in her chair, much of her fury dissipating. "I thought you weren't going to him."

"_No,_" Leo said indignantly.

"Well, that makes me feel better," she said, giving him a smile. "You haven't figured it out?"

"NO!" Leo nearly shouted, leaning forward to grip her shoulders painfully. "Now tell me!"

"I… can't."

"YOU WILL!" Leo roared, shoving his face into hers.

"I can't because I don't know where it is. But… You do."

He brought his head back to stare at her. "Stop playing fucking games and tell me."

"_I do not know the specific location,_" she said, speaking slowly, as if to a child. "But he's been waiting there for you. Every night."

Leo's scowl was replaced by surprise as a thought occurred to him. Without another word he turned and bolted from the lair.

"That's _it?_" Donnie sighed, crawling from his hiding place in a darkened corner. "You're going to let him go with just _one_ blow?"

"Why's _he_ so special?" Mikey muttered, standing up from behind an armchair.

Alex threw her hands in the air. "Ugh! _Men!_" she cried in disgust.

* * *

Leonardo flew through the sewers, his steps swift and sure as they carried him deeper into the tunnels. Finally he skidded to a halt by a side tunnel. It was he and Raph's sanctuary, a place Raph had found years ago. He had finally invited Leo to share it with him, and it had become their own little cave away from the world. _Why_ hadn't he thought of this?

If he found Raph, he was going to kiss Alex when he got home.

He took a step into the tunnel and then paused, looking at the concrete walls. They were covered with chalk writing, and he squinted as he peered closer. It was Raph's; the writing was simple Japanese phrases and letters repeated from top to bottom. By the rubbing and missing pieces, it had been written over a long period of time, some spots erased and re-used. Some of the colour of the chalk was bright and fresh; most of it dulled.

Raphael had been teaching himself Japanese; a pursuit he had always ridiculed and resisted mightily.

Leo's heart melted. He _had_ to be here. Stealthily he crept through the few twists in the tunnel, becoming even more amazed as he saw the writing continued. The complexity of characters and sentences increased the further he walked in.

"Leo…"

Leonardo froze before turning the last corner. It _was_ Raphael. His blood turned to ice when he realized he must've been so absorbed in the writing that he clumsily announced his presence. He quickly formed an apology in his mind as he took a step-

"Mmm…"

-his foot froze in midair. A bolt of intense pleasure shot through his body at the desire resounding in Raphael's voice, and he was stunned speechless for the third time that night. Hesitantly, carefully he peeked around the corner, not daring to breathe.

Raphael was just inside the entrance proper, leaning back against the curved wall, facing away from Leo with his head tilted toward the slotted grate above him. And his hand-

Leo ducked back around the corner, certain that the rebelliously loud thumping of his heartbeats alone would give him away.

"Nghh… mmmm…"

He should leave. Now_._ _Nownownownow-_

He looked back around the wall.

Raph's right hand was gripping the entrance edge above his head as his other pumped his hard, glistening cock slowly, teasingly. He was angled just enough so Leo could see every inch of exposed flesh as he stroked it with a firm grip. In the strips of light from above, Leo could see sweat shining on his skin.

He was so perfect Leo felt tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

Loud churrs began to rumble and echo in the small area as Raphael's pace increased.

"Leo- _Mmm…_"

A guilty wave of nausea hit Leo so hard he nearly fell over. _He didn't deserve this._ His name didn't deserve to be on Raphael's lips. His mind viciously split in two as deep-seated shame and insane lust fought each other. He tried to force his feet to move, to leave the tantalizing scene, but another passionate moan made him gasp in response. Fortunately Raphael's own sounds covered any he could make.

Valiantly Leo struggled to move away from the wall, but he couldn't tear his eyes from his sensual, panting brother. Raphael's speed increased further, his slick hand becoming a blur as he raced to his climax.

Shame, guilt, love and admiration kept Leo rooted to the floor as he heard Raph's breathing grow ragged and shallow, his body arcing, his hips bucking toward his hand.

_He was so perfect._

"_Le-ohh!_" he shouted as he exploded in his hand, shuddering and shaking. Seconds later, he slumped against the wall, resting his head back, and Leo's spell was broken. He could finally move, and silently he retreated back to the main tunnel. When he reached the widened path he took off at a dead run, not stopping until he blasted through the lair entrance.

"Hey, didja find him?" Mikey said, waving from the couch.

"Uh, Leo?" Donnie asked quietly.

In his emotional haze, Leo didn't hear a single question as he shuffled past his surprised family up to his room and quietly closed his door. Frantically he dug the pill Donnie had given him out of his belt and swallowed it dry. Choking back desperate sobs, he crawled on his bed and piled every blanket he owned on top of him, shivering in the darkened room.

He _hated _himself.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
I... don't really have anything to say. Except it's 4.20am and I seriously need to sleep. And I love poor, poor Leo.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
Contains spoilers for the TMNT '07 movie.  
*This chapter contains strong allusions to tcest.*

Chapter Seven

"I don't remember the last time this happened," Donnie muttered.  
"You said he _wasn't _sick," Raphael accused in a low voice.  
"I hope he is," Alex chuckled darkly. "Ow, Raph!"  
"He _wasn't_ yesterday," Donnie sniffed defensively.  
"Helloooo," Mikey whispered loudly, "can we go in now to, like, make sure he's still _breathing?_"  
"I did earlier," Raphael said gruffly.  
"But- dude, he's still not up…"

Leo poked his head out from the covers, then frowned when his vision swam slightly. He shook his head, but that only served to reinforce the fact that he was very disoriented. His hearing was keen as ever, though, and he wondered why they were whispering outside his door.

He didn't have much time to think as the door eased open and they crowded into the room. They each wore identical worried expressions, and if they hadn't seemed so anxious, Leo would've laughed. His foggy brain still found it amusing.

"Wha's'wron'?" he mumbled, giving them a lopsided smile. "What'd I do th's time?"

Donnie swiftly knelt by the bed, prying his eye open and staring intently at him. He then felt Leo's forehead and pulse. The three standing around him held their collective breaths until he finally spoke.

"Congratulations, Leo," Donnie said, patting Leo's head gently as he stood. "You've got a fever."

Everyone sighed.

"But I took th'thing," Leo muttered. "I slept."

"Too late, I fear," Donnie said. "I'm fairly certain you've either caught a bug, or are having an adverse allergy to the medication. I'll double check the side effects to be sure."

Leo's expression pinched as he woke up more, peering up anxiously at them. "Dizzy."

"Your speech is impaired as well," Donnie frowned.

"'Tis?"

"I think you've just got a fever," Donnie said reassuringly. "You'll be fine with some rest."

"M'sorry." Leo's eyes were pleading. "M'sorry."

"Ugh, great. _No,_ Leo," Raph sighed, pushing Mikey out of his way to stand by Donnie. "Don't start yer 'martyr mode'. Yer just sick. It happens."

Leo looked up into his narrowed golden eyes, glowing with concern, and last night rushed to the forefront of his fuzzy mind. Leo was _certain_ there was something he was supposed to be ashamed for, but damned if he could remember much beyond the intoxicating sight of Raphael pleasuring himself.

"You're _so_ perfect," Leo sighed happily, closing his eyes.

Silently Donnie, Alex and Mikey retreated to the exit as one, and Raph glanced at them, startled.

"Uh, guys?" he said, but the door clicked shut, leaving the two alone. Muttering under his breath, Raph pulled the covers back, and Leo reflexively curled into a ball.

"_Cold,_" he moaned.

"Shh." With practiced movements, Raph slipped Leo's gear off his body, dumping it unceremoniously on the floor. Even though he was quick, Leo was shivering by the time Raph settled the blankets back on him. The bed dipped as he then sat by Leo, who was watching him with an odd expression.

"Don' have t'stay," Leo mumbled.

"I know."

"Wha' time?"

"3:13."

Leo scowled as he fought to clear his clouded mind. He'd only been asleep for a few hours; why was everyone so upset?

"In the afternoon, yeah."

Leo bolted upright, then groaned as his muscles screamed in protest. Raph put a strong hand on his chest and shoved him back down.

"Yer not goin' anywhere."

"But-," Leo gasped.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Ya know I hate that."

"Missed practice-,"

"Yep." Raphael finally smiled, and to Leo it lit the entire room. "Ya shoulda seen our faces when we realized ya weren't comin' down."

Leo realized he was having trouble breathing due to Raph's hand still pressing on him just below his throat, but in the same second he also realized he didn't care.

"So warm," Leo sighed, wrapping his hands around Raph's and resting his chin on them. "Alw'ys so warm. Love that."

Raphael tried to jerk his hand away, but Leo's small reserve of strength was focused on his grip. He easily could've overpowered him but found he didn't have the heart to. Leo looked so peaceful clutching his fingers to his chest. Raphael rubbed his face with his other hand, sighing in frustration.

They both jumped when someone knocked on the door. Leo whimpered when Raph pulled his hand away, hiding deeper under the blankets. Raph yanked the door open and scowled at Donnie.

"Ya don't hafta knock," Raphael scoffed.

Donatello raised an eyebrow at him sarcastically, then handed him a TV tray. He pointed to different objects on it as he began to rattle off instructions.

"Take his temperature every hour. If it's within an acceptable range, we will just wait it out. If it's too high, get him in a tepid bath soon. I'll brew a new cup of Tulsi tea every three hours; otherwise he should sip the water-,"

"I know how to treat a fever," Raph interrupted sharply.

"-Warm towels will help the muscle aches," Donnie continued placidly as he kicked two bundled blankets into the room. "There's extras in case he sweats through his sheets."

"Uh, Don?"

"Let the orange warm up to room temperature and tempt him with it in an hour or so- longer if he requires a bath. Keep the slices thin and easy to chew, but try to get the juices down him with the flesh. Use the eucalyptus incense if his breathing is irregular or labored."

By now Raph was glaring daggers at his brother. "Wh- Why ain't _you_ gonna take care of him?"

"Because I have a million things to do." Donnie's eyes slid to the side, a sure sign he wasn't speaking the truth.

"No ya don't!"

"Okay, so I'm going to watch a monster movie marathon with the others," Donnie chuckled. "Look, Raph, something happened last night-,"

"I told you I never saw him!"

Donnie's eyes flashed briefly. "_Stop. Interrupting. Me._ Something happened during the hour Leo was out, and now he's ill. You need to find out why."

"Why me?" Raph growled.

"Please tell me you are _not_ that stupid," Donnie snapped.

"I-," Raph's anger left him as he sighed. "O' course not."

"Then stop acting like an asswipe and tend him. I'm not expecting you to pour your heart into his hands; just be there for him." He turned to go, then gave Raph a gentle smile. "Just be."

Raphael paused, his uncertainty darkening his eyes. "Ya think this is best?"

"Yes. This is what he needs. Maybe you, too."

"Okay." Raphael finally returned his smile. "Thanks, Don."

"I'll see you in three hours with more tea and a meal for you. Tell me if you need anything else in the meantime, hm?"

Raphael nodded, and Donnie leapt to the lower level, joining Mikey and Alex on the couch with an excited whoop.

"S'at Don?" Leo muttered, not opening his eyes as Raphael came back into the room.

"Yep. Got a care kit tailored just for ya, too," Raphael said, still smiling.

"No cold shower," Leo whimpered.

"We'll find out," Raph said neutrally. "Open up." He put the thermometer in his mouth and gently closed his jaw. A moment later, Raphael swore as he saw the fever teetered just on the edge of too high. If it was that close, he should probably get Leo in that bath.

"Sorry, Leo," he sighed, then laughed when he saw Leo pull the blankets all the way over his head. "Ya know it's good for ya."

"No," Leo said miserably. "Please no."

"It'll just be for a few, then we'll come back to bed. Here…" Raph gripped the blankets and pulled them below Leo's eyes. "Drink yer tea while I get a bath runnin'."

With heroic effort Leo pushed himself to a sitting position, still huddled under the layers of blankets. He gripped the tea with a shaky hand, and Raph put his own around the cup to steady it.

"Or maybe I should help ya drink it first," Raph said, giving him a wry smile.

"So sorry," Leo sighed, then shrank from the instant anger that flared in Raph's eyes.

"If you say yer sorry _one more fuckin' time_ I'll- I'll-," Raph fumed, trying to think of a suitable punishment.

"You'll leave?" Leo whispered fearfully.

"No!" Raph's hand tightened around Leo's. "Never."

Leo closed his eyes, unable to take the blazing honesty in Raphael's. "Don' deserve," he muttered over and over.

Raphael breathed through his mouth, silently cursing Don for being right like always. "Quit bein' fuckin' emo an' drink yer tea."

"O- okay," Leo mumbled obediently.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Ever since Raph and Don's drunken night out, I've been dying to write a drunk Leo, but I've never been able to feasibly fit it into my story so far. But this works. :3 Poor, poor Leo!

Oh, hey hey hey! Guess what, guys? It took just a few months, but I've gotten my first flamer! Now, I'm quite used to anonymous internet trolls (I've played _World of Warcraft_ for 6yrs, for chrissake's), and normally I stick to the wise advice 'Don't Feed the Trolls'. But considering this was my very first troll, and it was done just so awesomely bad, I had to mention it for the lol. They also posted on a chapter that had absolutely no tcest in it. Even more epic, they signed it "Lameness"! Well, DUH! *snerk*  
It gave me a genuine happy laugh, and I'm not upset in the least. You guys' support has been _very_ touching! Just have a good giggle with me over it. :D

But seriously, folks. Are my warnings strong enough? I even went ahead and posted a warning on my main FFnet profile page. If you guys have any other suggestions as to being more thorough with warnings, please please let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
Contains spoilers for the TMNT '07 movie.  
*This chapter contains allusions to tcest.*

Chapter Eight

"I h-hate you I hate you I hate y-you," Leo chanted darkly, his teeth chattered in his skull as he shivered in the tub.

"Sure," Raph said absentmindedly, not raising his head from the book he was reading.

"T-time to get out?" Leo asked hopefully.

"You've been in there three minutes, Leo."

"Just f-f-five minutes t-total right?"

"Geez, Leo," Raph said, snapping his book closed and turning to him. "Yer the worst patient of all of us, ya know that? And don't say yer sorry."

Leo hung his head in acknowledgement.

"Where'd ya go last night?"

Leo's eyes widened, unabashed fear filling them, and the knot of apprehension in Raphael's stomach tightened.

"Seriously. Wha' happened? Where'd ya get this bug?"

"Sewers," Leo muttered, drawing his knees to his chest and staring at them intently.

Raphael gave him a disbelieving look. "Ya were out in the sewers for a whole hour."

"Y-Yes." A hint of Leo's proud inscrutability settled on his face, his eyes darkening, unreadable; angering Raphael faster than he would've anticipated.

"Don't you fuckin' retreat from me," Raph snapped.

"B Bully. Y-Yell at the s-sick one," Leo said miserably.

"Fuck no; ya can't play the sick card right now. What the hell did ya run into?"

"N-Nothing."

"You can't lie to me," Raphael said, giving him an arrogant smile. "So just spill."

"D-Don't want to d-d-discuss this right now."

"Too fuckin' bad."

"N- Not here," Leo begged.

Raphael chuckled in spite of himself. "Yer not getting out of the tub yet. Just talk. I ain't gonna tell anyone else, okay?"

Leo began laughing, a hint of craziness tingeing it. "_Hahaha!_ Y-You w-wouldn't anyway!"

"Huh?" Raphael rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation. It was getting easier to tell when he was semi-normal Leo and when he was fevered Leo, and that wasn't a comforting thought.

Leo's mirth ended as quickly as it began, and he stared at Raph with sad, anxious eyes. "L-Let me s-say I'm sorry f-f-first."

"Wha' are you talkin-," Raphael froze, his eyes widening.

"F-f-found you," Leo whispered. "T-tried t-to not watch. I really d-did. Tried so, s-so hard. Y-You're so p-perfect."

Raphael slumped against the tub, turning his flushing face away from him. "Nice one, stalker."

"Hey! Y-You wanted m-m-me to f-find you," Leo accused. "I d-did. B-Bad timing. Well…" Leo paused, waiting until Raphael looked at him to grin. "G-Good t-timing for m-me."

"It's a good thing yer sick," Raphael snapped. "Or I'd so beat the shit outta you."

Leo's expression rapidly shifted again, back to regret. "It w-was unf-forgivable. I sh-should've left."

"Nothin' you ain't seen before," Raphael grumped. Leo's shifting moods were worrying him. Maybe it _wasn't_ the best place for this discussion; it certainly wasn't helping Leo's mental state.

"D-Don't like t-to spy," Leo said vehemently. "Invaded y-your privacy."

"Leo, _relax,_" Raph commanded. "It's fine. Let it go."

"I… I r-really…" Leo's head drooped again. "I d-don't know wh-what to say."

"Finally. Maybe you'll shut up now."

"No." A smile flitted across Leo's face. "S-Still feel guilty."

"C'mon," Raph said irritably. "Let's get ya outta the tub."

The look of pure adoration and gratitude shining in Leo's overly bright eyes made Raph's limbs feel weak. He pulled the plug, then hooked his arms under Leo's, hauling him ungracefully to a standing position. Leo kept his hands on his shoulders in a feeble grip, trying to help keep himself steady. Raphael began drying him off, worried about him getting too cold. He was just realizing that Leo's hands were wandering down his arms when he heard him whisper.

"D-Do you s-still… Do y-you w-want-,"

"Hey." Raphael brought one hand up, snapping his fingers in front of Leo's nose. "Focus."

"I am," Leo replied honestly. "On y-you."

Raphael swallowed hard, his throat dry. He rapidly finished toweling him down after barking at him to be quiet. He pulled one of Leo's arms over his shoulders, half-dragging him back to the bedroom, which was fortunately just one door down. Leo found the motivation to walk a few steps on his own as he ran to the bed, tugging the blankets over him and disappearing from sight. Raph chuckled, bending to snatch the incense from the tray and placing it in a burner after lighting it. Anything soothing was welcome right now.

He sat on the bed, leaning his shell against the headboard as he eyed the quivering mass near his feet. It was several minutes before Leo ventured to peep from his warm cave.

"I feel better," he said quietly, and Raphael was relieved to hear his voice was stronger. And more sane.

"Good," Raph said gruffly.

"I've been kinda out of it, haven't I?" Leo asked, crawling up the bed to rest beside him.

"Ya can say that again."

"I think the fever's down; I don't feel like my brain is soup."

They both chuckled softly.

"Want somethin' to eat?" Raph offered, holding up the orange.

Leo studied it, then slowly nodded. "Please."

Raphael handed him a bottle of water after opening it. "Sip on that."

"Thank you."

"I dunno which I hate more," Raph said as he peeled the orange, a teasing smile on his face. "Delirious Leo, or Oh-So-Formal Leo."

Leo held up a hand. "My vote's on delirious."

"It's unanimous."

"Raph…"

"Hm?"

"I understand I'm sick, and this isn't the time to… talk with you. But I want to when I'm well. Please?"

Raphael's eyes snapped to his, the sorrow lining Leo's face killing the sarcastic remark on his tongue. "Yeah. Sure."

The sadness deepened, darkening Leo's eyes to nearly black. "We don't have to if- if you don't want to be with-,"

"I said _yeah,_" Raph interrupted, returning his gaze to the orange. "An' I meant it."

Leo sagged against the headboard, relieved. "So… Please, tell me just one thing."

Raphael tilted his head, eyes narrowed. "If ya tell me somethin' in return."

"Deal." Leo accepted the slice of orange but didn't put it in his mouth yet. "It may be unfair of me to ask you this right now, but please… _Please_ tell me I didn't fuck 'us' up so badly there's not a ch- chance."

Raphael sighed heavily before looking over at him. "Ya want the truth?"

Leo leaned his head back, giving him an _'Are you stupid?'_ glare.

Raphael couldn't stop from laughing once before sobering again. "I don't think either of us is capable of doin' anythin' to…" He paused, desperately searching for words. "To damage 'us' beyond repair." He pointed an angry finger at him. "But that don't mean it's all hunky dory now."

"I wouldn't dare to assume so," Leo replied gently.

"I need time. Answers," Raphael muttered.

"You shall have them in spades." Leo's gaze flickered around the room before settling on Raph again. "What is your question?" He jumped when Raphael slammed the tray on the dresser nearby.

"Why didn't you move?" Raphael hissed, poking him in the chest.

"Wh- What?"

"On the roof. I- I almost _killed_ you." He gestured widely. "What the _fuck_ were you thinkin'?"

"You know why I did that," Leo said quietly. "I couldn't find the words to tell you how much you mean to me when I first returned. I… I was- am miserable over this. I was livid with anger but most of it was at myself." Leo glanced down at his hands, and Raphael saw the memory of the broken katanas in them. "I put my life in your hands. It was the only way I could think to show my continued devotion to y-,"

Leo was cut off by Raphael grabbing his head and burying it against his shoulder in a tight, painful embrace.

"S'what I figured. Leo, I ain't worth that," Raphael spat angrily. "Don't you fuckin' ever do shit like that again."

"I don't think that's a problem," Leo whispered.

Raphael snorted as he released him and leaned back, pulling the tray into his lap again.

"Raph?"

"Here."

"Do you think- Could you stay with me tonight?"

"No." Raphael frowned at him.

"I don't mean as a lover." Leo touched his arm tentatively. "Just for comfort. I don't want to be alone."

"Hmph." Raphael gave him a devious smile. "Ya know where that always leads us. And I don't want that, not righ' now."

Leo's eyes glittered dangerously. "That's not what I heard last night."

"Shaddup." Raphael shifted uncomfortably, frowning once more. "I need… I need to _trust_ you again before that happens."

"I was only teasing," Leo replied softly. "I'll win you back, Raph."

Raphael flushed darkly as he placed a hand on Leo's forehead. "Ya gettin' feverish again."

"Maybe." Leo leaned against his shoulder, pleased when Raph didn't pull away. "I'd ask Mikey for company but I don't want to make him sick. Because then Donnie would get sick… Then probably Alex soon after…"

"Fine!" Raphael snarled. "Just tonight."

Leo smiled gratefully, cuddling closer to Raph as he draped the blankets over them both.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
Contains spoilers for the TMNT '07 movie.  
*This chapter contains allusions to tcest.*

Chapter Nine

He was _finally_ warm. Leo's fever had only lasted through early this morning, but he wouldn't soon forget how awful it was to be consistently chilled.

Leo smiled as he slowly tilted his head up to look at Raphael. Raph had finally passed out around three in the morning, just after brewing one last cup of Tulsi tea for Leo. Not long after that, Leo had been woken up by Raph pulling him on his chest in his sleep. Leo had debated if he should move back to his side of the bed or not; but Raph was _so_ enticingly warm. Leo had quickly slipped into a deep healing sleep, and had only just now awoken.

If the clock was accurate, it was just before lunch; and Leo was delighted to find most of his strength and energy restored. He wanted to get up and move around to test his physical state, but was reluctant to leave Raphael. Finally he compromised by deciding to leave a note. Besides, Raph would probably naturally be waking up soon.

Leo sighed at himself. One night in Raph's arms and he was already panicky to not leave his side. He knew that would only get worse, and he made a mental note to keep that urge in check _just_ enough to not cloud his judgment.

He carefully sat up and placed blankets where he'd been resting, not wanting Raph to get cold. He rummaged through a drawer next to the bed, lighting a small candle and unscrewing a bottle of ink. Swiftly he scratched out a few lines in Japanese.

_I know you can read this; I am so proud of you. I am feeling quite refreshed. I have stepped out to check on the others and stretch. I hope your sleep is as peaceful as mine was._

He smiled as he folded the parchment, propping it on his pillow and facing it toward Raph. He put the ink away and came around the other side of the bed, tucking the blanket even closer to his brother. Leo paused, then bent and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead before slipping out the door.

"Hey, are you supposed to be up?" Mikey asked as he saw Leo come around the kitchen corner. His arms were covered in flour up to his elbows, and when he waved he was surrounded by a thin cloud.

"I feel much better," Leo said happily, walking over and peeking over Mikey's shoulder. "Dare I ask?"

"Pizza, what else?" Mikey said happily, returning to kneading the large wad of dough.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Leo asked, puzzled.

"I'm gonna make several!" Mikey's smile faded slightly as he stared intently at his brother. "Where's Raph?"

"Sleeping; I kept him up fairly late. Well, probably not late for _him,_" Leo mused, then blinked as Mikey began sniggering.

"Dude, I know Raph doesn't get sick, but you shouldn't do _that_ when _you're_ sick!"

"We didn't," Leo frowned, shoving him gently in protest. "Once my fever broke, he finally let himself rest. That is all."

"Oh. Bummer." Mikey actually looked disappointed, which caused Leo to chuckle.

"But Mikey… I've got an idea."

"Oooh!" Mikey grinned. "Leo with _ideas!_ That's _always _fun!"

"Actually, I'd like to talk to Alex and Donnie too… Are they around?"

"Yep. Alex is in the garage. She's working with the furnace I think. She's gotten really good at metalwork. And you only get one guess where Donnie's at."

Leo nodded. "When you're done, could you collect her and meet me in the lab?"

Mikey dragged a thin towel over the dough and began wiping his hands on his apron. "No way, I'll get her _now!_ See you there!" He raced off, a silly grin still plastered on his face.

Leo laughed again as he made his way to the lab door. He had to walk around several stacks of comics and the scattered remains of a board game. Frowning slightly, he reminded himself to tell them to clean up more often.

To Leo's surprise, the lab door was propped open invitingly. He walked in, spying Donnie half-hidden behind a plastic bin as he sorted through a stack of reflective metal sheets. Leo walked over, eyeing them curiously.

"Leo?" Donnie said, startled when he noticed him. "Are you okay?"

"Quite," Leo smiled.

Donatello frowned, abandoning his project and peering closer at him.

"Yes, Donnie, I'm feeling almost completely better," Leo expounded, chuckling again. "And Raph's still asleep."

"Reading my mind now?" Donnie said, giving a short laugh.

"Mikey and I already had this conversation."

"Ah. Probably predictable, then. Still, you should rest today so you don't relapse." Donnie motioned to a pair of chairs nearby and they both sat.

"I will," Leo promised. "The fever broke around three and as far as I can tell, it hasn't returned."

"Good, good," Donnie nodded. His eyes were dark, secretive, and Leo was certain he had more delicate questions to ask. He also knew Donnie was the master of discretion, and wouldn't push him for answers. That quiet respect was easily one of Donnie's best qualities, at least in Leo's opinion.

"Are you busy?" Leo asked, pointing at the sheets leaning against the wall.

"Not too busy to sit with you," Donnie smiled.

"Excellent. I have something I want to ask you, Alex and Mikey. Mike's getting her now."

"Oh?" Curiosity lit Donnie's face.

"Yes, I-," He was cut off by the two in question barreling into the lab, Mikey nearly dragging Alex behind him.

"Geez, Mikey," she muttered, rubbing her wrist. Leo saw a twinge of irritation as Donnie watched her, then gave Mikey a quick glare.

"She's not a ragdoll," Donnie mumbled angrily, and Alex rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a china doll, either," she shrugged. "Besides…" She sat in his lap, and he wrapped his arms around her. "_You've_ done worse."

"TMI! TMI!" Mikey laughed, covering his ears.

She stuck her tongue out at him as Donnie laughed with him.

"Okay, having so many people in the lab is going to set me on edge," Donnie said, giving them a teasing smile. "So what's going on?"

"Leo's got _ideas!_" Mikey said, his eyes narrowed from his large grin.

"Well, _an_ idea," Leo corrected. "I'm actually coming to you three for ideas."

They gave him a puzzled look, and he flushed slightly. He took a deep breath to ease his embarrassment.

"But first I'd like to let you know Raph and I are going to be fine."

Alex and Donnie breathed sighs of relief while Mikey whooped, giving Leo a quick hug, which only served to deepen his shyness.

"But that's going to take time, and… honestly, I need your assistance. I understand if you don't _want_ to help, considering I'm responsible for-,"

"Leo," Mikey said sharply, cutting him off, "Stop that. We're your _family_. Yeah, we may have stuff we're still mad about, and there may be some things we _can't _forget… But we can forgive. And we already have."

Leo glanced at him in surprise, startled again at his maturity. "Th- Thank you, Mikey. And the rest of you."

Mikey shrugged as he grinned back. "Get to the idea, already!"

"Well, I…" Leo trailed off, scowling. "Every way I think of to say this just sounds stupid in my head."

"So just say it," Donnie snorted.

"I have to… _start over_ with Raph," Leo said quietly. "If that makes sense. I want to earn his trust again. I want to win him back." His face darkened again as he blushed. "But I don't have, ah, experience in that field, nor a knowledge base to draw upon. So I'd like each of you to give me an idea to- to help the situation."

Mikey's eyes narrowed as he cackled. "Oh ho ho, this is going to be _great!_"

"Why?" Leo said, worried by the wicked gleam in his eye.

"I can think of ways to torture Raph but I'll _never_ get caught cause I'm not doing it!" he crowed.

Leo slapped a hand to his face, exasperated. "Mikey, I'm not going to _torture_ the poor turtle."

"Why not?" Donnie said, an identical evil smile curling his lips. "This has much potential."

"I'll say," Alex said, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

Leo shook his head even as he smiled. "I'll give you time to think about it."

"Let's have lunch," Mikey suggested. "I'll have something by then!"

"Me too!" Alex added.

Donnie just nodded, his eyes unfocused.

"Hey," a sleepy voice sounded behind them, and they all jumped guiltily as they turned to stare at Raphael. "Lost my invitation to the pow-wow?"

"Oh man, I better get started on the pizzas!" Mikey said, frowning and bolting from the lab. Raph watched him pass with raised eyebrows.

"We were just exchanging ideas," Donnie said, hugging Alex to his chest. "Lunch will be ready soon."

"I could eat a horse," Raph grumbled, rubbing his stomach. His eyes slid to Leo's as he frowned. "How're _you_, Fearless?"

Leo's eyes narrowed at the nickname. "Almost completely well."

Raphael smirked at the glare, patting his shoulder. "Good, yer awful when yer sick."

"I… Okay, well I am," Leo snapped, though his eyes shone with amusement. "Don't rub it in."

Raphael glanced at Donnie and Alex, who averted their gaze immediately, then leaned down to whisper, "Ain't what ya said last night."

Leo sputtered, and the others laughed together.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Okay, before I get to my replies, I'd like to apologize for something.  
I'm unsure exactly how this happened, but Leonardo has _completely _hijacked this sequel. Like, _all of it_. If you couldn't tell by now. The last several chapters I've been desperately trying to steer the story back to the other characters, but I'm unable to. Apparently it is supposed to be about _Leo and Raph_, fuck _anyone else_; and any detour I attempt is met with stubborn refusal (and *gulp* **writer's block**).

I'm sorry… I suppose it's because I feel Alex and Donnie are now settled and happy, while Leo fucked things up and it's just so _delicious_ to put him through the wringer. I know I've had several requests to at the very least include more Donnie and Alex, and I promise I do have that planned, but it will be in later chapters… After all, we have a wedding coming up!

Goddamn Leo. He can be such a _selfish_ bastard.

PsychodelicTurtle: Oh my gosh, what a compliment! I'm blushing! I feel ten stories tall now! I'm so glad you took a chance on my story and got enjoyment from it. :3 And yes, Doctor Raph is just ADORABLE, isn't he? Hehehe

lil151emo: Thanks for the support hun! And yesss... I am _very_ evil! :D

Hannio: I promise more protective Donnie is coming. :3 I'm so pleased you like 'my' Raph. I don't find many people who write him other than an aggressive jerk, or a _complete_ softie. He's a _man,_ he doesn't want to say 'I love you', and avoids girly things with a vengeance; but underneath all that he is completely devoted to his family, and of course has been smitten with Leo since they were children. He's so very easy for me to write now, I'm pleased that shows!

The Mutant Rebel: Oh yes, drunk/feverish Leo was just WAY too fun to write! *fangirl giggles* And yes, lots of tcest hate floating out there right now… I feel sorry for both sides. I just want to co-exist peacefully. :(

XxNightwatchersBabexX:  Yes, just a little talk… There will be moar! And MUCH hilarity in the meantime! Mikey is going to have too much fun with Leo's idea I fear… xD

Saya the Awesome Ninja Cat: Like Mikey said, they do forgive Leo… It's just going to take time. :3 And some convincing on Leo's part. And Leo can be sneaky when he wants to be; he totally wanted Raph to stay there because he's _Raph_. But that was a pretty good excuse, ne? *giggles*


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
I also don't own Stone Temple Pilots, but I do have most of their CD's. :3  
Contains spoilers for the TMNT '07 movie.  
*This chapter CONTAINS tcest.*

Chapter Ten

They had an extremely enjoyable lunch, the brothers each taking turns disgusting Alex with their inventive pizza toppings. Finally she got up, protesting that they were going to make her sick, and turned to leave. She raised an eyebrow at Leo pointedly, and then marched off to the garage as they all laughed in her wake.

Taking the hint, Leo followed her shortly after as the brothers began to disperse. He had to reassure them twice that he wouldn't leave the lair until tomorrow before they let him leave their sight. He tried to not appear hurried as he made a beeline for the garage.

He opened the door without knocking, slipping inside and closing it gently after him. Alex already had the radio blasting and he paused, listening as she belted a few of the lyrics.

_I wanna drink from your naked fountain  
I can drown your sorrows  
I'm gonna burn, burn you to life now  
Out of the chains that bind you_

A pleasurable frisson ran down Leo's spine at the vividly lewd imagery the words invoked, and he smiled. It seemed Alex was taking his request seriously. He grabbed a stool and carried it with him as he made his way over to her.

"Oh, you got away faster than I thought you would," she greeted cheerfully.

"You came up with something faster that I thought," he grinned back.

"Oh yes indeedy!" She kicked a chair next to him and sat down, her green eyes light and shining. "Okay, obviously the first thing I thought of was my own relationship."

"Just don't enter the realm of too much information," Leo said dryly, and she laughed.

"No, no. I won't. But I got to thinking… Knowing everything I do about Donnie, there's one thing that stands out about him. The one thing I find sexiest about him. Know what that is?"

"Do I _want_ to know?"

She smacked him teasingly. "It's his _voice._ His voice can make me feel things his body never can. Y'see, that's partly because I'm a woman; did you know women are, on average, tuned more toward aural responses, and men lean toward visual?"

"Uh… no."

"Well, we are. Except I'm _extremely_ aural receptive, moreso than the average person. I suppose that's why I have such a keen musical ear. I've found I can also do limited mimicry. Mimicry is genetic, did you know-,"

Leo gave a polite cough.

"Well, anyway. I know your voice isn't Raph's favourite thing about you, but-,"

"You- you _know?_" Leo interrupted, flushing darkly.

She threw him a suggestive look, smiling as she delicately ran a finger along her collarbone. Leo's gaze went to the floor, embarrassed.

"_Anyway._ I thought this might give you a different perspective! You should use aural stimulation to your advantage. Especially if you did so in the absence of other sensory input."

"You spend _way_ too much time with Donnie," Leo said, trying to appear irritated so she would explain further.

"Do something he can hear, but can't see," she said in exasperation. "Like, talk to him from beyond a wall, or make a recording and hide it, or-,"

Something in Leo's brain clicked, and he jumped up, sweeping her into a tight hug. "Perfect! Thank you Alex!"

"You're… welcome," she said, but Leo had already run out of the garage.

* * *

"Donnie!"

Donatello started, nearly spilling his coffee. "Leo? What the hell? _Don't do that,_" he snapped.

"I'm sorry. Are you busy?"

"Yes." Donnie took in Leo's excited expression, and cursed his instant curiosity. "But I can spare a few moments. What is it?"

"Alex gave me an idea," Leo said, sitting on the edge of the computer desk and leaning forward. "Can you rig Raph's Shell Cell so I can turn it on remotely?"

"I guess so?" Donnie's brows furrowed as he looked at him in puzzlement.

"So I could turn it on and he could hear me?"

"I… guess so," Donnie said again, sounding more uncertain. "Perhaps if you explained what you were hoping to accomplish would help me understand what you want me to do."

Donnie listened intently, noting with amusement the devious glint dancing in Leo's eyes as he explained. By the time Leo was finished, Donnie had to hold onto the table for support due to his bouts of laughter.

"Leo, that's priceless!" Donnie glanced at his computer, quickly deciding his projects could wait. "Get me Raph's cell, and it'll be ready by tonight."

"Tonight? But-,"

"Raph's cell. _Now._"

"On it!" Leo squeezed his shoulder gently. "I owe you yet again?"

"Just another one to add to the stack," Donnie said, eyes twinkling.

* * *

"So, like, when is he gonna go to bed?" Mikey whispered.

Donnie checked his watch. "Soon, I'd imagine. He's already pretty damn frustrated at the tug in the Shell Cycle." He frowned. "I still don't get why it's pulling to the left."

Mikey pouted, leaning against Donnie as he flipped the TV channels lazily. "I wish Alex were here to see this."

"Yeah, but she's gotta be up early."

"Too bad. Ooh, how about _'Night of the Singing Werewolves'_?"

Donnie raised an eyebrow, then nodded. "If _that_ doesn't kill me, nothing will." He laughed as he ducked a half-hearted punch.

"Is he doing okay?" Mikey asked, suddenly serious as he nodded his head at Leo's room. Their eldest had turned in early, stating he was still overly tired, and Mikey had been fretful the rest of the night. Donnie assured him it was probably due to the recent fever, and also wanting to prepare Raphael's 'surprise' that night.

"Mikey, you've asked me that six times in the last two hours."

"I just worry," Mikey pouted.

"I know. Trust me, Mikey. We're all going to be just fine."

"Even Raph?"

"Yes."

"I mean, emotionally."

"Yes."

"Okay. Oh, here he comes!" Mikey instantly settled further into the couch, carefully arranging his expression to a neutral one. Donnie did the same.

"'Night," Raph said, waving as he walked past.

"Did you get that fixed?" Donnie asked anxiously.

Raphael paused, leaning on the back of the couch. "_No!_ I don' get it. I've checked everythin' I can think of. An' I know how thorough _you_ are." He rubbed his face tiredly. "Maybe some sleep will help."

"Yeah," Donnie said, frustrated. "I'll look at it again tomorrow with you. Oh, here." He tossed Raph's cell to him casually. "I finished the upgrades."

"Thanks." He rapped Mikey on the head. "You asleep already?"

"Huh? No," Mikey said, smiling up at him. "I haven't seen this movie yet!"

Raph chuckled, waving at them again as he walked off. "Enjoy, you two. I'd stay up but I'm beat."

"Rest well," Donnie called. Once Raph was safely in his room, Donnie clicked open his cell and whispered into it. "He's gone to bed."

"Thank you, Donnie," Leo's voice replied.

* * *

Raphael closed the door quietly, then stretched his arms toward the ceiling, yawning. He was dead tired and angry at his motorcycle, cursing at himself for not having the wherewithal to stay awake long enough to find the problem. At least Don would help him again tomorrow. When all else failed, in the end Donnie would fix it.

His mind eased by that thought, Raph shrugged out of his gear and climbed into his hammock. He relaxed as the hammock's rocking slowed, then kicked at the wall to increase the momentum again.

Leo had turned in extra early tonight, which concerned him. Don had told him it was just a repercussion of yesterday's fever, but he was worried all the same. At least Leo was trying to sleep now; he only got sick when he wasn't resting enough. Raph frowned as he imagined Leo, tossing and turning for nights on end while he had no idea. Leo always slept well next to him. In fact, he hadn't gotten sick since they got together.

Raph angrily pushed on the wall again, setting another violent swinging tempo. Leo hadn't wanted him to join him tonight, simply stating that he was feeling much better and just wanted some peace before disappearing upstairs. His rebellious mind reminded him that he _had_ told Leo 'just one night', and he could kick himself for it. If he said one night, Leo would respect that.

But Raph didn't _want_ him to be so damned polite. It was like he had to break through that goddamn Fearless Leader mask all over again; only this time it was worse because it was accompanied by a mountain of guilt. For whatever reason, Leo had absolutely no defenses against guilt, and Raph had spent years as a child training his brothers to not exploit that. Don still did from time to time when he felt he deserved something from Leo. It irritated the piss out of Raph, no matter the motivation.

Raphael sighed. He was tired, but apparently not sleepy. He rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. If he could just stop thinking about Leo, he could go to sleep.

Or if he could swallow his pride and go slip into bed next to Leo, he could sleep a whole lot better.

He growled into the pillow, balling his hands into fists. He wasn't going to give in. Leo had to come to _him_, he deserved that at least. Didn't he? Or was he just acting like a spoiled little shit?

He flipped back over, staring at the ceiling. A small piece of paper was taped directly above his head, and even though he couldn't see the words very well in the faint light, he knew every stroke of the spidery handwriting.

_I am yours._

He smiled at it, relaxing. His impulsiveness would be the death of him. He could wait. Because waiting would make it all the sweeter.

He closed his eyes, his face splitting into an evil grin as he imagined what Leo's expression must've looked like when he found him the other night. The fact that Leo had stayed made him feel dizzy with happiness, and he reminded himself to tell Leo that someday. It was Leo's fault, anyway; their practice session that afternoon had nearly driven Raphael insane with lust as he watched Leo stalk him offensively. He couldn't believe he'd been able to hide his desire so well until he could get away from the lair.

He glanced down, silently laughing at himself. He certainly wasn't hiding it well _now,_ and he softly touched the insistent bulge at the bottom of his plastron. The idea of Leo watching him jack off got him hard, _fast_. Funny, he hadn't thought he'd be one for voyeurism.

"Raph…"

He froze, blinking at the darkness. Had he imagined that? He barely breathed, straining to listen.

"_Raphael…_"

The intense desire in Leo's voice made him shiver instinctively. He sat up, looking around frantically, but his room was empty.

"Mmm."

Raph glanced down, following the voice to the floor. His Shell Cell was lit up, and he scrambled out of his hammock to snatch it up just in time to hear a series of gentle gasps. Vivid memories flooded his mind, making his knees weak.

He cleared his throat, trying to not sound embarrassed, and spoke into the cell. "Uh, Leo, turn off yer cell."

The rhythmic moans continued, and Raphael frowned. Either Leo couldn't hear him, or he was ignoring him. Part of him wanted to eavesdrop, principalities be damned- after all, Leo had!

He sighed. As much as he wanted to listen, he hadn't been invited to Leo's little party.

Or rather, _big_ party…

He flushed. Leo had tried to leave; it was a lot easier for Raph in his situation than physically walking away. He pressed the Off button, then sighed gloomily.

"_Yessss_ Raph…"

Raphael stared at the cell as if it had grown a head. Why the hell was it still on? He should take it to Don- oh fuck no, not while Leo was doing… this. Maybe he should go knock on Leo's door- hell, but he knew what Leo was doing and if he saw Leo like that-

He gasped as Leo moaned his name, louder this time, and his cock screamed to be released from its prison. Groaning, he pulled it free, then sighed in frustration; torn between ignoring Leo and using his pleasure to get himself off.

Fuck it.

Raphael held the cell to his ear as he spread his precum around his head with his other hand. Leo's sighs and pants were _so_ much sexier than he remembered. He stroked himself hard and fast, his skin tingling as he heard soft wet sounds through the cell as Leo did the same. He easily caught up to Leo's climbing plateau, gasping himself as he felt his body tensing.

"Raph… _Gods, fuck me Raph!_"

"Fuck _yes!_" Raph growled though gritted teeth as he came in his hand, soaking himself enough for it to run down his forearm. "_Fuuuck_, Leo…" He sagged against the wall, desperately trying to catch his breath. "Fuckin' _hell._"

The glow of the aftermath faded swiftly as a thought struck him. Did Don do this on _purpose?_

Anger blinded him as he hurriedly toweled himself off.

* * *

"Dude, this movie sucks," Mikey complained, gesturing at the TV.

"Did you honestly expect anything more than pure shit from the title alone?"

"Aww, you're _so_ crabby when Alex isn't here!"

"_I am not,_" Donnie snapped, then laughed with Mikey as the irony struck them.

A door slammed behind them and they both froze, instantly arranging a neutral expression on their faces.

"_Don!_" Raphael roared, running up to them and gripping his shoulder painfully. "_What the fuck_ did you do to my cell?"

"Uh-," Donnie glanced up at him, appearing startled. "I updated the security system software; put in another layer of encryption; replaced the screens so there's a higher resolution-,"

"What did you _really_ do to it?" Raph hissed, shaking it in his face.

"I just told you," Donnie huffed irritably. "If you'd stop interrupting me all the damn time-,"

"I know you did this on purpose!" Raphael yelled angrily, and Donnie bristled visibly.

"If you're accusing me of something, then clarify. Otherwise, get off my shell about it. _I upgraded the cells._"

Raphael stared at him for a few seconds, breathing heavily, then leaned back. "I… Well somethin's wrong with it. Fix it!"

"What's wrong with it?" Donnie asked innocently.

"I-," Raphael snapped his mouth shut, uncertainty flickering across his face. "Nevermind, I'll fix it myself!"

"Oh really? How?" Donnie scoffed.

"_I'll do it!_" Raphael snapped, turning and stomping back over to the stairs.

Mikey waited until he was in his room again before beginning to clap. "_Dude!_ You deserve an Emmy for that performance!"

Donatello flopped onto his side, gasping with laughter. "I so do!"

"He's_ so_ gonna kill you later, dude!"

"I know. It's worth it!"

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Woohoo, it was Alex's turn first! xD  
Don is pure evil genius.  
And OMG Leo finally relinquished his grip on my sequel. I could finally write from other POV's this chapter. WOO! I wuv my Raphie. :3


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
Contains spoilers for the TMNT '07 movie.  
*This chapter contains allusions to tcest.*

Chapter Eleven

"I'm going out, Donnie!" Mikey yelled as he pulled his hat on.

"I don't give a shit! Tell Leo," Donnie called from the couch. Leo hid a laugh beside him.

Mikey sighed, walking over to them and gesturing to the exit. "I'm going out, _Leo._"

"Where?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"EB. I gotta pick up a game for me and one for sis. I accidentally broke her copy of _Disgaea 3_, so she smashed my _Red Dead Redemption_." Mikey tilted his head, tapping a foot. "On second thought, come with me!"

Donnie shot a glance at Leo. "I'm not sure he should go out yet."

"Don, I'm _fine_," Leo insisted, frowning. "I feel completely better."

"You nearly missed practice," Donnie reminded him.

"I was ten minutes early," Leo said dryly.

"And you're always up an hour before all of us…"

"Well…" Leo trailed off, standing up and stretching. "I can change habits, you know."

Donatello snorted. "Just don't be out too long."

"Yes, Doctor," Leo said contritely. "Let's go, Mikey."

"Sweet!" Mikey pounded his back happily. "I gotta tell you about _my_ idea!"

"Oh?" Leo's eyes brightened as he shrugged into his coat.

"Yeah… Okay, Leo, I can't _help_ but think of this as… as a way to tease Raph," Mikey said. He would've sounded apologetic if he wasn't wearing a grin. "How far do you want to push the envelope?"

"I… don't quite know what you mean?"

"I know you said you didn't want to _torture_ him but… C'mon, this could be really fun!"

"Perhaps if you explained first," Leo suggested, frowning.

Mikey skipped beside him, his bright blue eyes crinkling with his smile. "Well, I thought Alex's idea was killer. Using just one sense to, uh, get to him." Mikey sniggered, and Leo couldn't resist grinning back. "So what if you use another?"

"Such as?"

"Touch! For example…" Mikey pulled him to a halt with a hand on his arm, then leaned in to Leo's neck, his breathing heavy and suggestive on his skin. He lightly brushed a finger on the back of Leo's neck, and the elder shivered, staring wide-eyed at him.

"And see? You don't even necessarily have to touch him to be effective," Mikey grinned as he stepped back. "You know how sensei says our bodies have an energy shield and all that junk. You can manipulate that energy…" Mikey held his hand close to Leo's, almost touching, pushing against the unseen boundary. "Sneak in little touches or breaths during the day. Avoid eye contact, so you'll keep him guessing! '_Did Leo really just touch my thigh?_'" Mikey paused, doubling over with laughter. "It'll drive him wild!"

Leo narrowed his eyes as he turned the idea over in his mind. "It does sound akin to torture."

"I know, right?"

"You know what, Mikey?" Leo said, draping an arm around his shoulders as they started to walk again.

"Huh?"

"I feel sorry for anyone you go after," Leo sniggered.

"How could you feel sorry for the luckiest girl on earth?"

Their laughter echoed around them.

* * *

It was a little scary to Leo how much Alex and Donnie liked the idea. Alex immediately launched into several scenarios he could try, and kept going until Leo held up his hand, overcome with laughter yet again. Donnie warned against any of the obvious places- bedroom, shower- to keep the element of surprise alive. It was Mikey who suggested lunchtime would be a great time to start, at the table when they were eating. The others agreed to act like nothing was out of the ordinary, and had one last round of giggles to get it out of their system before leaving the lab.

* * *

Raphael flew out of the garage, yelling triumphantly and plowing right into Mikey. They went down in a tangle of limbs and muttered curses.

"What the hell," Mikey groaned, rubbing his head where he'd bashed it on the wall.

"I fixed it!" Raphael crowed, scrambling to his feet and roughly pulling Mikey to his. "I fixed the goddamn sonuvabitch!"

"Oh? You _did?_" Donnie called, waving from down the hall.

"Yes!" Raphael abandoned a wobbly Mikey and ran to Donnie, sharing a high-five.

"_Nice_ job," Donnie said quietly, sharing a look of pride with Raph. He knew that hadn't been easy.

Raph flushed slightly under the stare, glowing with satisfaction. Don's compliments were few and far between, and oh so precious when he earned one.

"Well, uh, lunch is ready," Mikey said, walking past them and pointing to the table where Leo and Alex were waiting.

"Perfect. I'm _starvin'_." Raph dragged Donnie to the table despite his protests that he wasn't hungry.

"Sit an' eat," Raph growled, and Donnie sat obediently, sending him a glower. Raph watched with great delight as Alex immediately began chiding Donnie, bullying him into eating. For all his gruff and bluff, she sure had him wrapped around her little finger.

Raphael snorted. He wasn't any better with Leo honestly, but it sure was fun to watch Don get chewed out.

He stole a glance at Leo, who was dueling Mikey with their forks. Leo looked completely healthy again, the dark circles under his eyes faded and his mental clarity sharp as ever. He breathed a silent sigh of relief. He'd forgotten how nervous Leo made him when he was sick. He was very fortunate Leo rarely let himself get to that point.

He dug into his food with relish, still excited about his motorcycle. He hadn't found the problem until he'd taken the front end completely apart and found three rusted, warped screws. He snorted to himself. To think it was that simple, and it had been driving him nuts. And Don too, apparently.

His musings were cut abruptly short when he felt a foot slide across his. Instinctively he moved his feet back under his chair to make more room.

Don would've found the problem eventually, but Raph was so pleased he hadn't had to bother him again. He knew Don always insisted it was no trouble, but he'd been busy with the others as of late; bonding time and all that shit. He was happy for them. Everyone was slowly returning to a semblance of normality.

A foot touched his again, and he opened his mouth to say something when the toes curled, nails digging into his skin. He gasped softly, staring wide-eyed at Leo. Leo steadily ignored him, caught up in a conversation about books or something with Don.

Raphael covered the wandering foot with his other, shocked when he saw Leo shift slightly. He _was_ doing it. Leo was playing _footsie_ with him under the table. In front of _everyone_. What the hell?

He silently concentrated on his food, doing his best to ignore memories of last night as Leo's foot kept gently probing his through the entire meal.

* * *

Raphael slammed the door behind him, glaring around the bathroom to make sure it was empty. He couldn't decide if he was more pissed, or more turned on; or both.

For whatever reason, Leo had taken it upon himself to invade Raph's personal bubble all damn day.

First it was the embarrassing footsie game at lunch. Raph hadn't thought too much of it, but it got worse after that.

Raph had been playing Halo with Mikey when Leo had whispered something unintelligible in his ear before dragging his wet tongue across his neck. It had lasted for only seconds; by the time Raph could turn around, Leo was gone. Mikey was too into the game to notice the exchange.

Later, he had helped Don move several heavy computers in the lab. He was leaning over, panting from the exertion, when he felt a finger slide along the underside of his tail. He had actually _whimpered_, gaping at Leo who was carrying on a perfectly normal conversation about shelving. Or something. Don hadn't flinched.

His mind clouded with warring emotions, Raph had decided to let off some steam in the dojo, but damn Leo had been meditating near his punching bag. He had just started to relax when he felt a warm hand run up his thigh, and he whirled to confront Leo once and for all; but Alex burst in, babbling excitedly about the metalwork she'd just finished and dragged Raph to the garage.

Leo continued sneaking in gropes and touches the rest of the afternoon. Raphael kept trying to corner him to vent his anger, but someone else was always around. Considering Leo wasn't acknowledging his invasion in any way, it had left Raph _very_ confused.

Finally he had ducked into the bathroom, hoping for some peace so he could sort his bewildering thoughts. There was no doubt a part of him was enjoying this, but Leo's refusal to recognize his actions was puzzling. He was doing this on purpose, Raph had finally decided; but why the secrecy? It was so sexy and so frustrating all at once.

He looked around once more to make sure he was absolutely alone before stepping up to the shower. He reached for the knobs, then paused, tilting his head as he thought.

Just when he had realized he was beyond the relief of a cold shower, the door opened. And it was Leo. Goddamn stalker. Raphael quickly turned on the heat and stayed to the edges of the water so he could keep an eye on his brother.

Leo flashed him a brilliant smile as he joined him on the other side of the shower. Raphael just glowered at him. When was he going to pull his next little stunt?

"Great minds and all that," Leo remarked neutrally as he began to wash himself down.

Raphael just grunted, tensed beyond belief as he watched him closely. He was so concerned about preparing for another attempt that the time passed quickly and silently. Leo was toweling off and walking out of the bathroom before Raphael came to his senses.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Raph snapped, but Leo just smiled gently at him and left.

Raphael breathed through his mouth, deciding he was more pissed at the moment than anything else. Two could play at this game.

* * *

Leonardo settled in bed, a contented smile curling his lips. Mikey's plan had worked perfectly, though he did still feel a pang of guilt after seeing how worked up Raphael was by nightfall. At least Raph had stopped sending him glares, and had even ventured to caress Leo's foot under the table at dinner. He shivered as he remembered the soft strokes up and down his leg.

He rolled over, blowing out the candle by the bed and closing his eyes. All in all, another productive day. Raphael had seemed angry, but he hadn't rejected Leo's advances; and that's all he cared about.

He was just beginning to drift into sleep when he heard a voice.

"Hey, Leo… Comfy in bed?"

Leo shot up, eyes darting around the room before he saw his cell was lit up. He grabbed it, then quickly realized it wasn't his- it was Raphael's.

"It's payback time," Raphael said, his voice liquid with desire, and Leo couldn't help but grin as the first of Raph's moans sounded.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Mikey's turn!  
I love that Donnie made Mikey tell Leo he was going out… but in the end, Leo had to get 'permission' to leave. xD  
Oh, and I couldn't resist the little Raph & Don moment. :3 Donnie compliments are highly sought after.  
Payback time is FUN! *waves little flags* Go Raph, go!  
And yes, this is my own fantasy story, so I can pretend EBGames still exists. I miss my old EB store. :(

lil151emo: Well of course you're a supporter! You've been with me since nearly the very beginning of 'Competition'! You're a complete doll! *huggles*

Amalia Janeway: I've told you this already, but YES you are my muse now. What an awesome, awesome Mikey idea. I finally have a direction I can take with him at some point! SQUEE! Thank you!

Arachniphobia16: First, I love your name. xD Second, oh thank you thank you for reading my story and reviewing! I'm so glad you're finding it funny; I am getting such a kick out of writing this! :D Oh man, I hope Raph goes easy on them…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
I also do not own _Nine Inch Nails_; but I legally own all of Reznor's work. :3  
The haiku was found on a website called 'Love Bites'. I did not write it.  
Contains spoilers for the TMNT '07 movie.  
*This chapter contains allusions to tcest.*  
Wall o' warning text crits you for over 9000.

Chapter Twelve

Leo walked in the lab, a silly grin on his face. He'd been wearing it all day, but the others didn't want to ask, although they did make comments about it behind his back.

"Hey Donnie, you wanted to see me?"

"Mm-hm," Donnie murmured, his eyes glued to the computer screen. "Sec."

Leo waited patiently, glancing around the lab before Donnie swiveled to him in his chair.

"Ready to hear my idea?" Donnie asked.

"More than."

"While I appreciate the approach the others have taken, I'd like to offer something… else," Donnie said delicately. "And you have to promise to not laugh."

"I wouldn't laugh at you," Leo frowned. "You know how much I- _all _of us value your opinion."

Donnie studied him, assessing his honesty before pulling a box out from under the desk. "Look in there."

Leo pulled the top off. It was filled with small slips of paper, half hidden phrases written on the folded sides.

"I'd like to take a non-physical approach," Donnie explained, picking up one piece and smiling at it. "Lexi and I have many things we do to, ah, keep the romance and interest alive in our relationship. We've settled into a comfortable routine and know volumes about each other, but we also want to avoid getting bored. This is one of our solutions." He held up the slip of paper. "Sometimes she has to get up early to leave for the gallery, so she leaves me a small note. Sometimes I have to stay in the lab all day, so I hide notes for her in the garage. Or her purse. Or her coat pockets."

"And you've kept every one?" Leo said in awe, pawing gently through the paper.

Donnie flushed slightly. "I couldn't resist. They're each so precious to me. Sometimes they're one word, or something we laughed at on TV, or even a short poem. We put dates on them, too, because occasionally we don't find them until days later. It-," Donnie paused, his eyes unfocused as his lips curled in a gentle smile, "You don't know how wonderful it is to know someone is thinking of you, even if they're not beside you."

"That's beautiful," Leo whispered, carefully replacing the top on the box.

"Glad you're not laughing," Donnie said, flushing further. "Anyway, I think you should reinforce your affection through something more metaphysical, and this is my suggestion. I know how skilled you are at poetry- don't give me that look, you know you're an amazing artist."

Leo hung his head in embarrassment.

"And leaving little masterpieces lying around for Raph to discover would… would mean _so_ much," Donnie said hesitantly. "To know you're constantly on his mind. To know he's special in _and_ out of the bedroom."

Leo gently put a hand on his shoulder, his eyes dark with emotion. "You don't know what it means to me that you shared this intimacy with me. Thank you."

"Yet another on the stack," Donnie said, shrugging as he tried to appear casual.

"It's a _wonderful _idea, Donnie."

Donnie's flush darkened. "I hope it helps."

Leo squeezed his shoulder before standing. "Don, I owe all this thanks to you. I can't ever repay that."

"Why?"

"You talked to Raph in the beginning."

"Oh." Donnie smiled shyly. "Sit. I want to tell you something."

Leo sat back down, looking at him curiously.

"You're secure enough your relationship for me to tell you this," Donnie said quietly. "I'm not like Raph; I don't like keeping secrets, and I've been waiting for a good time to talk to you."

Leo just nodded.

"And before I say anything, remember I'm completely and utterly happy with Lexi. But… I… I wonder now if you knew this, but I tried hitting on you a few years ago."

Leo nodded again, smiling. "I know. I just ignored it; I hope it didn't hurt you."

"Not really…" Donnie's eyes slid to the side. "I was actually interested in someone else, but I figured I'd get a better response from you. It was extremely immature of me."

"Raph?" Leo asked, startled.

"Yes. I obviously have no designs on him anymore, but…" Donnie sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I have a more, shall we say, _personal_ interest in him being happy than the others. I adore you and Mikey, but he is dear to me in a way no one else ever has been. Even Lexi. She understands why, and in fact feels the same. We're both overly protective of him."

"Donnie…" Leo leaned forward, peering closely at him. "I never hurt you in any way, did I?"

"No. Just… Please, make this _perfect_ for him. Like Lexi does for me."

Leo gripped his shoulder again, his chocolate eyes serious. "I will."

"Thank you," Donnie said, relieved. "Now let me bury myself in my work before I start acting like a simpering schoolgirl."

"Too late," Leo smirked, throwing Donnie a sly smile as he quietly left the lab.

* * *

It seemed Raphael spent all day waiting. Even though he'd gotten his revenge on Leo, he was still anxious to see what he would do next. Leo had apparently taken to torturing him with various acts, and today he would be ready.

However, the day had been completely normal; games with Mikey, smelting with Alex, building shelving with Don in the lab. Hell, he'd even joined Leo for evening meditation and had actually found it relaxing. Of course, that could've been simply because Leo's presence was calming, but still.

Nothing untoward had happened; it had been one of the first normal days he'd had in a very, very long time. While he was excited to see what Leo would do next, he was also pleased the serenity of the day hadn't been interrupted.

Like always, Leo had turned in long before the others. Alex and Mikey were playing a loud shooter game, yelling curses at each other, and he and Don had spent a happy few hours putting the Shell Cycle back together. It was nearing 3am and he was more than ready to crash.

After trading sleepy goodnight's with everyone, Raph slowly ascended the stairs, hiding a yawn. He opened his door and clumsily deposited his gear on the floor before catapulting into his hammock. He rolled onto his back, then tensed.

Something was taped below the old note on the ceiling.

Squinting, Raphael reached down to flip on a lamp, then stared at the writing. It matched that of the original note, and he swiftly translated it. It was a haiku.

_His love- summer rain  
Cool and warm and torrential,  
Within which I drown._

Raphael gingerly raised himself to standing position so he could pull the piece of paper down to him. He cradled it, smoothing his thumb across the ink over and over. A part of his brain screamed that this was silly, but the rest of him growled at it to shut up.

While he didn't usually understand most of the poetry Leo wrote, he instinctively knew Leo was a master with words and form. It was partly why he'd wanted to finally learn Japanese; Leo was stubborn about using the language in his art, and Raph wanted to understand more of what he created.

And now Leo had created a special something just for _him_, and him alone.

He held the paper to his chest, rocking himself in the hammock for several minutes. As much as he shied away from the word itself, he knew Leo still loved him. It would still take some time to regain the trust they'd had, but he was fully convinced Leo was his, and he was Leo's. It could simply never be any other way. He had known that on some level even as a child.

He swung out of his hammock, digging through a messy drawer before finally withdrawing a pen. He scribbled something on the back of the paper, then snuck out of his room. He was startled to see flickering light still shining from under Leo's door, and a momentary worry crossed his mind. He slid the paper under the door and quickly retreated to his room.

* * *

Leonardo was startled to hear the whisper of paper sliding under his door. He crawled off his bed to retrieve it, then froze. It was his own piece of paper.

Why had Raphael returned it? Had he not liked it? Thought it was stupid? Had he let both Raph _and_ Donnie down?

Leo stood there for several minutes, desperately racking his brain for any plausible explanation that wouldn't break his heart but finding none. Heavy with sadness, he picked up his paper and set it on the dresser, staring at it dejectedly.

A flicker of candlelight behind the paper caught Leo's attention. Ink shone through the parchment from the _other_ side.

Leo's fingers trembled as he snatched it, turning it over. There, written in Raph's blocky handwriting, was his salvation.

_You are the perfect drug._

Leo couldn't keep the tears from slipping down his face.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
I've been waiting for just the right moment to reference the song _Perfect Drug_. It sounds silly, I know, but that is the song I associate with my Leo & Raph. The first two stanzas are Raph's; second two are Leo. If you know the song, you may understand why I chose it. So adorable. :3 I totally listened to it on repeat while writing this chapter.  
Protective Donnie is such a joy to write. ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
Contains spoilers for the TMNT '07 movie.  
*This chapter contains allusions to tcest.*

Chapter Thirteen

Raphael drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch, trying to focus on the late night movie but failing miserably. He'd been looking forward to the movie for days, but now that it was on, he could barely follow the admittedly shallow plot.

He rubbed the side of his face tiredly. The last week had been great, it really had, but Leo was beginning to get on his nerves. Leo's passive-aggressive stance was starting to get _very_ irritating. Raph was still convinced he should wait for Leo to come to _him_, but beyond stolen wistful glances, a soft touch, or a hidden note Leo hadn't approached him. He was obviously giving Raph the space he thought he wanted, and Raph found it ironic that he now _didn't_ want space.

He sighed, slumping further in the cushions. It briefly occurred to him that he was being childish, but he stubbornly refused to give in to whatever Leo was doing.

What _was_ Leo doing exactly, come to think of it? He'd always been the conservative one; very discreet about any show of affection in front of the others, very picky about when and where they did anything. This Leo was downright confusing- although Raph had to admit he greatly approved of the change. It had been annoying at times to coax Leo into anything; he had all these restrictions and rules. Raph loved breaking as many as possible, and was thrilled Leo was doing it on his own now.

As far as he could tell, Leo had been dead serious about trying to court him. It was definitely working, Raph had to admit, but he was simply tired of waiting for serious answers.

He shifted uncomfortably. It was so damn quiet. Alex and Donnie were still in the lab- or their bedroom, he wasn't sure which- after he had dragged her from the garage in there a few hours ago. Raph had a pretty good idea what they were doing, and from previous experience knew they wouldn't poke their heads out for another half hour or so. Mikey was still in the garage, spraypainting his latest skateboard addition.

And Leo… Raph had no clue. He had disappeared about an hour ago, and he was just finally starting to relax. He'd been waiting for what he'd do next, but Leo had slipped off somewhere. He was undoubtedly still in the lair; Raph could feel his presence nearby.

As if conjured by his thoughts, the couch dipped softly as Leo climbed over the back and sat by him. Raphael snorted. Leo was creepy like that.

"So…" Leo drawled, giving him a gentle smile. He held out his hands as if he were balancing something. "I've given you time; I'd now like to give you answers. If you want to talk." His eyes flickered to the TV in question.

Raph blinked at him. _How_ could he have forgotten how easily Leo read him? Maybe he had been giving Leo too little credit.

"Fuck the TV," Raph said gruffly, turning it off.

"Sounds painful; but I'll watch and take notes for Don," Leo offered, his smile widening as he watched Raph dissolve into laughter.

"Dammit, Leo!" Raph chuckled, pointing at him accusingly. "Yer too good at that."

"What?" Leo asked innocently.

"Just… makin' me laugh," Raph said, sobering quickly. "Makin' me feel better with just a few words. Sometimes no words at all."

Leo touched his shoulder hesitantly, and Raph slapped a hand over his, pressing it against him. "Raph, of all the regrets I have, this is the worst. Missing moments like these, where I can make you smile."

"At least yer here now," Raph whispered.

"Raph, can I explain why I left to you?"

"_Please,_" Raph said vehemently.

Leo took a deep breath, squeezing his shoulder almost painfully. "The day before I left, sensei and I had a fairly nasty argument."

"You?" Raph said, startled.

"Yes. I allowed my impatience to prompt me to confront him."

"'Bout wha'?"

"Us," Leo said simply. "It weighed heavily on me that he had still not given his blessing. Even after a full year of proving myself to you and him."

"Ah," Raphael nodded, his eyes narrowed in shared anger. "That _still _pisses me off. But… Why didn't ya let me talk with ya?"

"I felt it was personal," Leo sighed. "And I was mostly right. Sensei wanted one last test before he would feel comfortable."

Raph's eyes were molten gold, liquid with fury. "That's his idea of a _test?_ That- That nearly _killed_ me!"

"I know," Leo said sadly. "But… I will be brutally honest, in a twisted way this was good for me. I… I will _never_ take you- or our brothers- for granted again. He knew I needed to learn that lesson."

"Ya never did that to us," Raphael grumped.

"Yes, I did," Leo said. "I know I did." He took a steadying breath again. "And when the six months were up, I decided to not return home yet." Leo's stomach flopped over at the saddened expression on Raph's face.

"_Why?_" Raph asked, his voice fuzzy with emotion.

Leo pulled a piece of parchment from his belt and handed it to him. "This is the last letter I received from sensei. Read it."

My dear son,  
As your time of return approaches, I thought it best to inform you of your sibling's actions during this time.  
I am particularly proud of Michaelangelo. His maturity has increased at a rapid rate, though his humor and bright love of life remains stable. Raphael has taken over his training, and Michaelangelo has been extremely diligent these last few months. His skills have matured along with his mind.  
Donatello remains outside his lab for most of the day, even if he brings his work with him out to the living area. He has been making great effort to spend equal time with them all. He has his own brand of leadership in your absence, and I am pleased to note they have naturally accepted him into a leader role. He is just as strict as you have been, but on different topics and in different ways. The shift in the balance of power has been good for all of them to experience.  
Alexandria has become more engrossed in our family. She has grown particularly close to Raphael, as I believe her personality compliments his in ways his brothers never have. As with you two, she and Raphael can speak without words. It makes my old heart glad to see how well she takes care of them all, keeping Michaelangelo focused, making sure Donatello watches his physical health, and keeps Raphael in a happy frame of mind.  
Raphael has found several pursuits to channel and focus his passion. Nothing I have ever taught him has helped him more than this time to himself. He is clearer, sharper, and stronger than ever. Though he sometimes spends long hours away from the lair, he also makes time for each of his siblings every day. Whatever he has found has helped soothe the occasional senseless rage he keeps hidden from us.  
I am eager to hear of your own lessons, Leonardo.  
~Splinter

Raphael sat still once he finished reading, his entire body a tense coil of rage.

"I… I thought you didn't need me," Leo said softly.

Raph shot off the couch, storming toward Splinter's room, but Leo quickly jumped after him, bodily pulling him to a halt.

"It's not his fault; _I _made the decision to stay behind," Leo said sharply. "I misread his intentions. I thought he meant to quietly reprimand me for being a terrible leader and brother. If you could function so well without me, I had failed, and I had to figure out why."

"_Never,_" Raphael hissed.

"I can see now he was trying to be encouraging," Leo said, gently leading him back to the couch.

Raphael's face twisted with anger. "He shoulda _known_ that would make ya feel that way. I don't fuckin' stand for anyone manipulatin' you."

"I know, Raph," Leo said quietly, pulling him down to sit again. "Those were not his intentions."

"Intentions or not, end result is ya stayed away."

"He does not deserve your anger," Leo said more forcefully. "You should focus it on the party responsible. Myself."

Raphael breathed heavily, turning it over in his mind. "Don't change the fact that he sent you away because of us."

"It wasn't just us," Leo said, giving him a small smile. "_I_ needed it, Raph. I learned lessons there that I would never have had the opportunity to if I had remained at home."

"And those lessons were more important than _us,_" Raph snapped angrily.

Leo gently closed his hands around Raph's. "Yes."

"Wha'? Why?" Betrayal shone in Raph's eyes. He was startled to see Leo's calm façade crack, nervousness written across his face.

"Raph, I…" Leo glanced around, then frowned. "Wait here."

"Wha'? Don't ya leave in the middle of this!"

"_Sit,_" Leo commanded, glaring at him. Raphael obeyed, albeit with a rebellious scowl. His anger melted into confusion as he watched Leo dash off toward the garage, returning with a grinning Mikey in tow before racing into the lab.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Raph growled.

Mikey held up his hands. "Sorry, bro, lips are sealed."

"I can _make_ you talk," Raph threatened, though he looked more frustrated than serious.

Mikey frowned, pointing at him. "Just stay there and be quiet."

"What'd you say to me?" Raph snapped, shocked at the authority in his brother's voice.

Mikey crossed his arms. "Don't ruin this. Just stay there."

"Ruin _what?_"

"So impatient," Mikey said, his teasing smile returning. He leaned against the kitchen table, whistling idly until Alex and Donnie burst from the lab, trailed by Leo. They took up position by Mikey as Leo walked over to rejoin Raph on the couch.

"What the _fuck-,_"

"Shut up," Leo said, and the sincerity in his eyes made Raph snap his mouth closed. He waited until he was sure Raph wouldn't interrupt, then leaned closer to him. "Do you know why Alex and Donnie aren't married yet?"

Raph snorted, his eyes darting to those in question before returning to Leo's gaze. "Duh. They were waitin' for you to get home."

"Kinda."

Raph watched with a small amount of fascination Leo's façade slip further, his anxiety hovering in the air.

"Do you know why Alex and Donnie _want_ to get married?"

Raph's eyes narrowed. What was Leo playing at this time? "Yeah…"

"Tell me."

"Leo, this is _stupid-_,"

Leo held up a hand. "Raph, don't make this any harder for me. Answer the question."

Raphael sighed, aggravated. "They want to show everyone how devoted they are to each other."

"Exactly. And while I commend them for that…"

The room was deathly silent as Leo slipped to the floor, grabbing Raph's hands again as he knelt before him.

"I want you to marry me so _you_ know I'll never leave you again," Leo whispered. He dropped a shining silver ring in Raph's hands, his dark eyes wide and uncertain.

Raphael could not remember being more shocked in his life. Marriage? _Seriously?_ He blinked, feeling his mutinous eyes moisten as Leo stopped breathing, waiting for his answer.

It was so _silly_.

It was so _wonderful_.

"I- I am yours," Raphael choked, grabbing Leo's shoulders and pulling him up, his fingernails digging into his skin as he crushed Leo to his chest.

Seconds later they both gasped as Mikey, Donnie and Alex buried them in a group hug, laughing and crying with them.

"Took you long enough," Donnie said, pounding Leo on the back. "Fucker. Can't believe you made me do this by myself."

"Well, I did by myself- sort of," Leo said apologetically, hugging him tightly.

The living area echoed with their shouts and laughter. Unbeknownst to them, Splinter slinked back into his room, wearing a gentle smile.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
I will reply to reviews next update… Just so damn thrilled to finally have this written I want to post it right away!  
Now you know why Donnie was so insanely angry Leo left…


	14. Chapter 14 final

Chapter Fourteen

Alex

So here I am, married. My unmarried friends are insane with jealousy. The married ones just shake their heads and say how it's all downhill from here. Considering that I just had yet another round of mind-blowing sex, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say they're full of shit. My life couldn't _be_ more perfect. Well, I suppose it _could_, but that would require a central dehumidifier and personal heaters in every room in the lair. I actually have Donnie working on that, though, so… yeah. Life couldn't be more perfect.

The art world is really tough to break into, but even though it's stressful, I have a family supporting me now. The late nights when I accidently break my canvases, the snubs from the hot shots at the shows, and the disapproving comments on my odd choices of subjects are all worth it when I finally drag myself home and am surrounded by love. All types of love; Mikey the silly boy who makes sure I laugh; Raph my big brother who always understands; Leo the balancing guide for all of us; and of course my Donnie. I love what he told me once- it works just as well for me- now that I have him, I simply cannot live without him.

If anyone would've told me I'd be married to a non-human and living in a sewer a few years ago, I would've checked them into the nearest mental ward.

It just doesn't get any better than this!

Mikey

I think we just made it through one of the biggest crises our family is gonna go through. I mean, next on the list would be sensei… gone, but I'd like to not think about that for a long time. That happened once; I'm just not ready for it again! And neither are any of us, not with all of us happy again.

Happy is a loose term; comfortable is more like it! Or maybe settled? I get confused sometimes because Leo and Raph's fights can be pretty intense, and they sure as hell ain't happy when they're in a snit. But that doesn't happen very often anymore. You should see Raph nowadays. If you ask me, he's totally the _girl _of the relationship! LOL Man, Leo can just walk all over him if he wants, and knows it, and fortunately he doesn't take advantage of it _too_ often.

Alex and Donnie, well, you know they never fight. Maybe it's all that sexual tension they release, like, every other hour. Seriously. You see on TV how people are all 'boo hoo no sex after marriage', well those two are making up for, like, _everyone_ who doesn't get any! Kinda scary, and don't tell anyone but I'm insanely jealous.

Speaking of, I've told everyone that it's _their_ turn to play matchmaker. Now that they're all settled and married and all that jizz, it's _my_ turn. It's _past_ my turn, but I wouldn't ever tell them that. After all, I kinda abandoned any thoughts of that for myself while I worked to support them. And lemme tell you dude, that nearly wore me out. Angsty Raph is NOT fun to live with!

As Donnie would say, quid pro quo, bitches! Okay, he wouldn't add the 'bitches' part. Well, actually…

Donnie

I _still_ cannot believe I've found something- rather, some_one_- who is more fascinating than machinery. For me, that _is_ the very definition of 'true love'. I can't remember being happier, and from past experience this last year, it will increase exponentially. Lexi is an endless fountain of new ideas, and her mind a sponge when it comes to facts. She has a wonderful grasp of just when to fire off questions about some new avenue she's found, and when to research it herself and surprise me with her knowledge.

She and I feel we can be truly content now that Leo and Raph have settled down together. Perhaps 'settled down' is the wrong term- those two are still fire and ice, and just yesterday had one of their infamous 'discussions' as Leo likes to call them. It lasted nearly all damn day until Leo dragged his husband to their bedroom and solved their little dispute 'hands on'. I think shouting obscenities at each other is some form of foreplay for them. I could understand that.

That just leaves our youngest brother, which I'm certain is going to goad and guilt us into helping him with his lack of romance in his life. Honestly, I dread having to go through Mikey's girlfriends, for I'm sure there will be many. How many nights will Lexi and I be sitting up, watching some pathetic sob story movie and feeding him ice cream? My toes curl at the thought. But, I will do it without complaint- at least to his face. I'm sure Lexi will get the full brunt of my frustrations to come, and she will weather them all with the patience of a saint.

…The more I think about this, the more I want to bury myself in my work. Or Lexi. Whichever is nearest…

Raph

My brain still kinda shuts down when I think of the 'm' word. See? I can't even say it. Honestly, I didn' think it'd make _that_ much of a difference- I mean, let's be realistic here. What's the point? We live together. In a _sewer_. But it really has for us.

Course, I know it's more a personal commitment than what Don an' Alex got goin'. An' that train of thought kinda makes my brain shut down too, but in one of those nice fuzzy Leo-just-bit-my-shoulder kinda ways. Leo got so adorably serious with the whole 'till death do you part' bit, an' I know that's the only thing that's gonna separate us now. I know it on a level I can't begin to explain. Sounds cheesy, I know, but trust me on this.

We still fight, which I think amuses Don in some sick way. He's got issues, if you ask me. Like, weird kinky ones. I'm sure glad he's Alex's problem most of the time! Anyway. Yeah, Leo likes to be all emo and bitchy and throw down the gauntlet every week or so, and I love him for it.

Yeah. I love him. It's kinda hard to say it, but I've realized that _speakin' _is actually important to him now. He wants me to talk when we're together, even if I don't have nothing interesting to say, just to hear my voice. So I try to tell him at least, like, once every few days. It's getting easier the more I say it too, cause there's this real gentle smile he gets only when I say that. It's pretty damn hot.

I'm beginnin' to understand one of the weights Leo carries with him. I feel indebted to our family for not just toleratin' us, but acceptin' us with open arms and even encouragin' us on a regular basis. Even sensei's on the bandwagon. He told us Leo and me's relationship is a lot more fun to watch than any of his TV stories- that still stings a lil, thanks sensei. Case's still pretty wigged out by the whole idea, and I think April is too, although they seemed happy enough at the double weddin'. If you ask me, Case is just annoyed that _I_ got married before he had the balls to ask April. What a pussy!

Leo

I've been living up to my promise to Mikey; I am never again betraying the power of the spoken and written word. That idea is yet one more key on my way to self-discovery and happiness, for it has indeed brought me so much more joy than I would've thought possible. Simply speaking what's on my mind is still a luxury for me, as I have to carefully filter what I say at times- especially when one of my brothers tries to push boundaries. But that happens so rarely nowadays; we are all performing to the best of our abilities, strongly unique and yet perfectly balanced as a team. I take great pride in them as both leader and brother.

It's been difficult to live with my regret and guilt, but I will eventually overcome its dark hold over me with Raph's help. He is my river, washing my pain clean nightly. It must take a toll on him, but he never complains. Never about listening to me rant, or confess, or even cry. He tells me I have a repressive nature, and that this healing will take time. I'm sad that he has to see my weakness, but he tells me he loves me all the more for it. For he does tell me he loves me; secretively, away from any listening ears, a confession of his own for me alone. I can tell the actual words are hard to force past his lips, but he does it anyway. Yet one more sacrifice he makes for me, and I wish I could spend several lifetimes showing him how much it means to me.

Mikey tells me I've been coming out of my _shell_, so to speak. He greatly enjoyed that pun before he became more serious, saying how _proud _he was of me. I admit it was strange, hearing my youngest brother tell me something I should be telling _him_ on a daily basis. Somehow, Mikey always knows exactly what each of us needs, and I adore him for that. Even with my own careful observations, I never seem to have all the answers like he does. Between him and Donnie, my role as leader has become less of a burden as I'm free to be who I am for them.

It pained me to tell my family and my husband to their faces that my exile to South America as the second best thing that's ever happened to me. The best was being able to still _come home_ to them. I have never been more devoted to my family as I am now. And no matter how long I live on this plane, I will _never_ take them for granted again.

~Fin

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Although this is the end of this sequel, '_Competition_'s story arc is now being continued! Look for the third sequel called '_Déjà Vu All Over Again_'_.  
_

In the meantime, if you're interested in a different storyline, I am also working on a standalone chaptered story called _'Two's Company, Four's a Crowd'_. It's RaphxDon, LeoxMike. :D

I want to take a special moment to say, if you've made it this far, you deserve a hug from me. So here it is. *HUG* Oh, and e-cookies. *e-cookie* If I have made you laugh, maybe even cry, then it's been worth all the late nights, the missed sleep, the skipped online gaming time… I kid, I kid! xD

My dear new friends, and you know who you are, I am so thankful you've reached out to me. You've no idea how important you are in my life, as I'm still a complete vampire and dread mingling in society. I have very few people I can tolerate (or can tolerate me) IRL. You're the window to my inspiration, an infinite fount of happiness to brighten my otherwise dull day-to-day life.


End file.
